Spring Fling
by keilant2
Summary: Candy estaba increíblemente furiosa al descubrir que su fiesta de cumpleaños se convirtió en una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa para ella. Haciéndola escapar, sólo para cruzar camino con...¿Una mofeta? ¿Podría su día empeorar aun más?...
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una historia original escrita por nuestra amiga Forever, traducida por su servidora y revisada por nuestra amiga letzi bella...no lo pude resistir a mí personalmente me encanto esta historia y le pedí a Forever dejarme traducirla para traérsela a ustedes...Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo... :)...sin mas aqui les dejo el primer capitulo...

Thanks Dear **"Forever "** for allowing us the spanish readers to enjoy your story...

**Spring Fling - Una Aventura de Primavera**

**By: Forever**

**Capitulo Uno**

Lakewood estaba en pleno apogeo a principios de mayo con la primavera pintando un panorama magnífico en su camino. Las rosas, narcisos, tulipanes, peonías, azaleas, gardenias, violetas y muchas otras variedades de flores competían por exhibir su vibrante espectro de pétalos y colores, invitando a las abejas y a los colibríes a volar y deleitarse en su dulce néctar.

El sol de la tarde brillaba sobre el cielo azul con tenues grupos de nubes que pasaban de vez en cuando. La brisa soplaba suavemente, impregnando el aire circundante con una fragancia floral que provenía desde el floreciente jardín. — El ambiente tranquilo y sereno en las afueras del jardín se encontraba marcado por un contraste con el ajetreo y el movimiento dentro de la gran mansión donde una fiesta se estaba ejecutando a toda marcha.

Los sonidos de las charlas y las risas con la música tocando en el fondo repercutieron en muchas partes de la opulenta villa mientras los huéspedes vestidos con sus mejores prendas de vestir, se mezclaban en torno a conversaciones agradables.

Lejos de la alegría de la mansión, una pequeña figura femenina prácticamente se ocultaba de la vista de todos entre el verde follaje de los árboles que se encontraban en el área de la finca...Después de comprobar que la rama era lo suficientemente resistente como para sostener todo su peso, Candy dejo salir un profundo suspiro acomodándose con cuidado para sentarse en la rama de un alto roble...

Ella reclinó su espalda contra el tronco robusto y levantó sus piernas , estirándolas a lo largo de la rama mientras su respiración regresaba gradualmente a su estado normal. Para subir hasta donde ella ahora estaba no había sido una tarea fácil, especialmente con el vestido que tenía que sólo había hecho la tarea diez veces más difícil.

Al Final, después de haber sido empujada por fuertes ramas delgadas en varias ocasiones, soportando cortes superficiales en sus palmas hechas contra las ásperas escamas de la corteza, y casi perdiendo el equilibrio que aseguraba una caída libre tan pronto ella había pisado una rama del árbol muy débil, ella había logrado llegar a la parte superior del árbol.

Al correr su mano contra el material liso y sedoso de su vestido, ella se dio cuenta del pésimo estado del mismo, el cual fue arruinado por completo con unas pocas largas hendiduras que fueron ocasionados por el rasgado que ocurrió cada vez que el delicado material fue capturado por el extremo puntiagudo de las ramitas...

A pesar de la extenuante actividad física en la que ella había participado, era una especie de milagro que el intrincado moño francés había quedado intacto en la parte posterior de su cabeza. A su tía le daría un ataque con seguridad, y ella estaría garantizada una larga noche escuchando sus advertencias... —Pero ahora eso era la última cosa en su mente. Mientras tanto, debía de disfrutar de ese solitario momento de tranquilidad que podría muy bien convertirse en su último momento de libertad.

Una brisa fresca soplaba suavemente en su rostro sobre su piel sudorosa mientras sus ojos recorrían el paisaje ante ella. La vista era impresionante desde donde estaba sentada. Podía ver la mansión parada orgullosa desde la gran distancia.

El tamaño impresionante del edificio parecía miniatura en tamaño entonces. Incluso desde lejos, todavía podía ver el frenesí de las actividades llevadas a cabo por los sirvientes que se movían desde adentro hasta fuera de la mansión. Se estremeció en repugnancia imaginándose todavía atrapada en el interior de la mansión, donde se pararía rígida sobre sus tacones altos, forzando una sonrisa cortés en su cara mientras escuchaba tonterías infinitas. Rápidamente expulsó las desagradables imágenes de su mente. Por el momento, al menos, estaba libre de sentirse asfixiada y verse obligada a actuar como una verdadera dama.

Se suponía que era mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¡Por Dios Santo!... Pero para su mayor desgracia, su tía y una vieja amiga de su tía habían convertido su fiesta de cumpleaños en una de compromiso para sorpresa de ella. Su tía, que también era su tutor legal, ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de preguntarle primero. ¿No se suponía que ella iba a ser la cumpleañera? Esto pasará a la historia como el peor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Para empeorar las cosas de lo que ya estaban, sus llamadas mejores amigas, Annie Brighton y Patty O'Brien no la habían apoyado del todo y hasta tenían la osadía de darle lecciones, que debía estar agradecida y dejar de actuar como una niña malcriada. Vaya amigas que eran!... Esa había sido la última gota para ella. Sintiéndose traicionada, enojada y desesperada, empezó a formular un plan para escaparse de la habitación donde estuvo confinada...— Había sido todo un reto escapar, especialmente porque ella no conocía nada acerca de la enorme mansión. Lo había logrado, finalmente, cuando accidentalmente descubrió una ruta discreta que al parecer era utilizado exclusivamente por los sirvientes

Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro de frustración y puso la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, sus ojos se cerraron por completo. No debería de quejarse. No era como si ella nunca hubiera sabido que esto iba a suceder algún día. Había sido planeado desde el principio, desde el día en que nació. Al igual que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera nacido en una familia de prestigio, su destino había sido predeterminado para ella. — Se casaría con un hombre de linaje distinguido, para el cual tendría que producir un heredero y pasaría el resto de su vida luciendo impecable y apropiada, uniéndose a la categoría de las damas de la alta sociedad, asistiendo a eventos y organizaciones benéficas... —Pero a diferencia de otras mujeres de la alta clase antes de casarse, ella no tenía necesidad de frecuentar esos eventos y reuniones sociales por lo tanto había sido en su mayoría ausentes de esas galas y bailes. La razón era porque no tenía la necesidad de desfilar frente a posibles pretendientes en el "mercado" a sí misma ya que el hombre que ella llamaría esposo lo habían decidido por ella.

Aparentemente, antes de que ella naciera, su futuro ya había estado firmemente grabado en piedra por sus padres. Y fue sólo su deber como hija devota de honrar y cumplir la voluntad y deseos de sus fallecidos padres, aunque eso significara casarse con un hombre de su elección. Un trágico accidente que les costó las vidas a sus padres y que había ocurrido en el momento en que todavía estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

A partir de ese entonces, había estado bajo el cuidado de su tía quien era recientemente viuda, el único pariente vivo de sangre por parte de su madre, y estaba viviendo con ella en una finca privada en la colina de Pony. — Por supuesto mientras vivía con su tía, desde el principio, ella había sido moldeada y preparada para ser una dama digna de casarse con un hombre de un 'Noble Linaje', justo como su querido padre había sido, pero su aptitud de espíritu libre sólo le había traído dolores de cabeza a su tía, quien tuvo que contratar y cambiar de tutores prácticamente todas las semanas hasta que la indomable señorita Jenkins apareció.

Cuando Candy estaba a punto de recordar sus días con su instructora favorita, sintió que algo se movía suavemente contra su desnudo antebrazo , sacándola de sus recuerdos. Lo siguiente que supo, era que algo había aterrizado en su regazo mientras sentía su peso presionando sobre sus muslos. Ella se congeló en su lugar sin moverse, su respiración se enganchó en su garganta y esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, estaba bastante vivo cuando sintió que se movió en sus piernas. Por suerte, ella no era de las que sufría de una condición debilitante conocida como fobia a los animales como la señorita Crawford, su otro tutor, que ya se habría desmayado. Pero tener una criatura desconocida instalarse en su regazo de repente no era algo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Nerviosa como estaba bajó la cabeza, con los ojos aún fuertemente cerrados y el resto de las partes de su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil. — Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando eliminó el hecho de que podría ser una serpiente espeluznante, ya que una serpiente no tiene pelos ni patas. Abriendo un poco sus ojos para echar un vistazo a lo que había decidido interrumpir su momento de soledad.

"EEEeeeekkkkk!" involuntariamente dejó escapar un fuerte grito, tan pronto como su vista cayó sobre una cola espesa que era negra con rayas blancas.

El sonido hizo que el pequeño animal que estaba en sus piernas reaccionara al instante. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y se paró en sus patas traseras, con sus inocentes ojos redondos mirándola fijamente con curiosidad, mientras que la evaluaba con la cola girando alrededor de su cuerpo. —Una mofeta? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la pequeña criatura en su regazo. No era una serpiente, pero todavía podría ser igual de horrible.

Candy hablaba para sí misma para mantener la calma mientras intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y asustar al animal, ya que provocarla sólo conduciría a un resultado perjudicial. Lo último que ella deseaba era ser rociada por una mofeta en su cumpleaños. —A medida en que pensaba cuáles eran sus opciones y qué debía hacer a continuación, oyó una voz que gritaba.

"Pouppe!"

La mofeta salto de su regazo bruscamente y se alejó de ella por sí misma catapultando de un pequeño salto sobre una rama delgada frente a ella. Candy luego se alejó del tronco del árbol y se giro a mitad del camino en su lugar para sentarse con las piernas colgando de la rama. La criatura peluda lentamente hizo su camino de regreso hacia ella, dando pasos pequeños tentativamente. Entonces, se detuvo para sentarse al lado de ella.

El crujir de las hojas hizo que desviara su atención de la pequeña mofeta. Desde su nueva posición donde estaba sentada, podía ver la parte superior de la cabeza de alguien, presumiblemente pertenecía a aquel que acababa de llamar a la mofeta con un nombre gracioso, subiendo más y más hacia ella. — El hombre, como había adivinado antes cuando llamo a la mofeta, parecía ser un trepador ávido como ella o tal vez incluso un poco mejor que ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre llegara a donde ella estaba mientras sus ojos veían como ponía sus manos grandes en la rama.

Lo siguiente que ella vio fue su cabello que también era rubio como el de ella, pero de un tono más oscuro. Entonces, cuando él se detuvo, sus ojos se encontraron, y ella se quedó paralizada al instante al ver un par de ojos azules, sintiendo como si estuviera mirando directo al cielo azul brillando en un día soleado...solo que no era el cielo a el que estaba contemplando... Candy no se dio cuenta de que había estado boquiabierta frente al desconocido hasta que fue sacada de su trance por su voz.

"Oh, hola," saludó cordialmente y desvió la mirada de sus ojos asustados para mirar a la mofeta que estaba sentada en silencio junto a ella antes de traer nuevamente su atención a la mujer rubia. "Parece que has encontrado a mi mascota, y debo decirte que ella parece estar muy encariñada contigo."

Candy entonces bajo su mirada desconcertada, el desconocido simplemente se sentó fácilmente en el espacio estrecho que se encontraba entre ella y el enorme tronco del árbol, como si fuera la cosa más normal que hacer en cualquier momento.

"Tu mascota?" -preguntó ella con incredulidad, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar hacia el animal. "La mofeta?" Pensó que el hombre debe estar loco por tomar una mofeta como mascota. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría tal cosa? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tener un perro o un gato en su lugar?.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada bastante perturbada en su rostro, el rápidamente explicó: "Oh, no te preocupes - ella es más bien dócil Le puedo asegurar que ella es tan agradable como un gatito.". Sus ojos se dirigieron a su mascota. El animal parecía prepararse para tener su siesta de la tarde, ya que estiraba su cuerpo antes de acurrucarse sobre su estómago, sus patas delanteras actuaban como un cojín para su pequeña cabeza.

Mientras la rubia parecía deliberar si creerle o no, el hombre la observaba en silencio. La ligera inclinación de la ceja le mostró que ella puso en duda la validez de sus palabras - lo cual no le sorprendió. Después de todo, sólo era un extraño para ella. No recordaba haberla visto nunca antes y dudaba que pudiera haber olvidado un rostro tan hermoso con un par de ojos color esmeraldas tan bellos como los de ella. — Luego dejó que sus ojos viajaran por su vestido parcialmente hecho jirones. "Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó con cierta curiosidad ya que claramente no esperaba ver a alguien como ella descansando en la parte superior de un árbol.

El rostro de Candy se ceño en una mueca con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿No debería ser yo la que tiene más derecho a hacer esa pregunta, señor? ...Yo llegué primero", respondió ella con cierto aire de desafío...

Su comentario impetuoso lo aturdió y lo dejo mudo por un momento antes de que su amable sonrisa volviera a su rostro. "Mis disculpas, señorita. Usted está absolutamente en lo cierto. Perdóname". Él hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza para expresar su remordimiento.

"Señorita?" - contestó ella con un tono de disgusto evidente. "Para su información. Tengo veinte y un años, señor."

No sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantener su cara seria durante largo tiempo, por lo que rápidamente puso su mano sobre su boca para esconder la sonrisa divertida en su rostro. El hecho de que la había encontrado sentada cómodamente en la parte superior de un árbol ya era bastante fascinante. Añadiéndole ahora una personalidad chispeante... Se aclaró la garganta, quito su mano de su cara.. "Me disculpo por mi grosería de nuevo, señorita." le dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en otra reverencia.

Candy estaba absolutamente segura ahora que por su modo y forma de hablar refinada él no era un vagabundo extraviado que había traspasado la propiedad de los Andrews. Podría ser uno de los invitados de la fiesta?... Pero, a pesar de parecer decente, vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, su atuendo era demasiado informal para una fiesta formal. Además de ser el propietario de una mofeta, ella no sabía nada más de él. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella a toda prisa antes que él pudiera decir nada más.

Él estaba desconcertado por la pregunta, ya que pensaba que la respuesta era bastante obvia. Mirándola rápidamente y notando la mirada insistente en su rostro, contempló sobre la manera de responder antes de decirle: "Si te refieres a que estoy haciendo en el árbol, es porque estoy tratando de recuperar a mi mascota". Apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante, miró a su mascota y descubrió que la mofeta estaba profundamente dormida. "Si te estás preguntando por qué estoy fuera de la mansión, entonces la respuesta es porque odio las fiestas". Él volvió su atención hacia ella. "Ahora bien, ¿y tú?"

Así que su especulación había sido correcta - él era de hecho un invitado. Evitando los ojos de él, ella se mofó y le respondió de una manera impetuosa, "Puedo decir lo mismo. Yo odio las fiestas".

Una divertida sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al oír su respuesta contundente. "¡Qué casualidad! Aquí estamos los dos que odiamos fiestas y que nos gusta trepar a los árboles", declaró mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

"Hey! Yo-"

Lo que ella iba a decir fue silenciado por una mano en su boca. Ella le dio una mirada amenazadora al dueño de la mano que le cubría la boca. Él le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio mientras le quitaba la mano de su cara lentamente y señaló con el dedo hacia abajo, hacia el suelo. Candy le lanzó una mirada dudosa antes de doblar su cuerpo hacia adelante y inclinar su cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella y el hombre con su mascota "la mofeta" ya no estaban solos en el bosque. En silencio, vieron lo que ocurría debajo del árbol. Candy no podía ver claramente las caras de los cuatro hombres que estaban merodeando abajo en el suelo y tuvo que esforzar sus oídos para oír sus voces. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que su compañero estaba escuchando con atención y decidió hacer lo mismo, dirigiendo su atención hacia la conversación que se llevaba debajo de ellos.

"¿A dónde crees que se fue?" -preguntó el hombre con el pelo rubio.

"¿Quién sabe? Podría estar en cualquier parte de esta gran propiedad", respondió otro hombre con el pelo rubio, que estaba cerca de la base del árbol donde Candy y su compañero estaban.

"Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?" la tercera persona con un pelo castaño rojizo respondió en un tono quejumbroso. "No puedo creer que ella nos pidió que hiciéramos esto por ella. ¿Por qué no puede ella enviar a George en su lugar?"

Entonces el hombre rubio que estaba junto al árbol regañó a el hombre que estaba quejándose, "Deja de quejarte, ok! ¿Tú y tu hermana son lo mismo. Tú puedes simplemente volver a la mansión, si eso es lo que quieres hacer. Nosotros nos podemos manejar muy bien sin ti molestando a cada rato. "

"Vamos a revisar el establo!" La cuarta persona, cuyo pelo era más oscuro entre los cuatro, dijo rápidamente, aparentemente en un esfuerzo por calmar la creciente tensión entre el hombre rubio y el quejoso.

"Bien pensado, Stear," respondió el otro hombre rubio al de cabello oscuro, cuyo nombre era al parecer Stear, mientras se acercaba a Stear y palmeaba su espalda. Pronto, los tres del grupo de cuatro comenzaron a alejarse.

Hey! Espérenme!" el hombre quejoso gritó, corriendo a alcanzar a su acompañantes

Candy y su compañero se quedaron quietos y esperaron pacientemente por unos momentos. Una vez que las voces de los cuatro hombres se desvanecieron por completo, ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio y se miraron el uno al otro. Luego, sin candy preguntarle, el hombre se adelantó a revelar la razón por la cual había querido que estuvieran callados hasta ese momento. — "Me disculpo si mi comportamiento era un poco inapropiado antes. Es sólo que basado en nuestra conversación anterior supuse con seguridad que ambos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento acerca de la fiesta y si alguien nos ve aquí, seguramente van a querer saber por qué 'Estamos aquí y - "

"No es necesario que me expliques - Entiendo", cortó ella, sin dejar que continuara, y se apresuró a añadir en tono irónico: "Prefiero estar sentada entre un hombre extraño y una mofeta en la parte superior de un árbol antes que volver a la fiesta. "

"Tan mal, ¿eh?" Esta vez no se molestó...ni siquiera intento reprimir su risa, y el sonido de su risa había despertado a la mofeta que estaba durmiendo. Abrió sus ojos con pereza, pero decidió no cambiar su posición quedándose acostada sin alejarse de su lugar.

Al Principio, Candy se ofendió abiertamente de él por reírse de ella, pero al recordar lo que le había dicho, ella sentía que sus palabras describía perfectamente la situación absurda en la que se encontraba...Al final, ella no pudo evitar reírse también... — A medida que sus carcajadas finalmente disminuían, simultáneamente giraron la cabeza uno hacia el otro y sus ojos se encontraron en una forma cariñosa.

Él no había planeado quedarse tanto tiempo, su intención original había sido recuperar rápidamente a Pouppe y regresar al establo. Pero no todos los días se podía encontrar teniendo una conversación al aire libre y en la parte superior de un árbol con alguien tan simpática como la bella dama que estaba sentada a su lado, y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose atraído a ella cada vez más. "Así que sin perder el tiempo pregunto - ¿Cómo te llamas, si no te importa que te pregunte?"

Candy giró su cabeza lejos de él y meditó qué decirle por un breve momento. Ella decidió entonces dar a conocer su apodo. "Um-Ca ... Candy", balbuceó antes de repetir la respuesta más clara, "mi nombre es Candy".

Nunca había oído ese nombre antes, lo que demostró además que esta era la primera vez que la conocía. "Candy ..." hizo un eco en modo pensativo. "... Candy candy.. Como los dulces de caramelo?"

"Sí ... ¿Suena raro?" -preguntó ella, mirándolo con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos color esmeralda.,

Inmediatamente él la corrigió."No, yo no quería decir eso en lo absoluto por favor no te sientas ofendida -... Que no me estaba burlando de tu nombre" Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. "En realidad, Candy suena un poco dulce, y a ti te queda muy bien," le dijo en un tono sincero.

Candy sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente en respuesta, sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas. El hombre era un verdadero _caballero._

"Bueno, señorita Candy - es verdaderamente un placer conocerte." Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar con su introducción, "Yo soy Wil -. Albert Puedes llamarme Albert y ..." Señaló la mofeta acostada a su lado. "... Ella es Pouppe".

"Albert ..." pronunció candy en voz baja, "y ... Poupée ..." Consideraba el nombre bastante extraño e inusual para un animal doméstico, pero de alguna manera le sonaba familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante en cuanto reconoció la palabra y su significado. "Poupée ... muñeca?"

Al ver la expresión casi cómica en su cara, albert soltó una risita. "Estoy impresionado - parece que tu eres bastante versada en tu francés, señorita Candy.

"Ella ignoró su comentario no estaba segura si era un elogio auténtico y procedió dar voz a su opinión," ¡En serio! Tú llamas a tu mofeta 'muñeca'? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?..Usted es un hombre bastante excéntrico. En primer lugar, tomó una mofeta como su mascota, y luego ha llamado "muñeca" a su mascota ¿Por qué no puedes ser como cualquiera persona normal que tiene un perro o un gato? ¿Por qué una mofeta? ¿Y por qué la ha llamado poupée? "Sus ojos involuntariamente se movieron hacia el lado donde estaba la mofeta. — Su rápido parloteo al parecer había causado al animal levantar su cabeza, alarmada, girando de un lado a otro, y cuando encontró que no hubo inminente peligro cercano, colocó su cabeza hacia atrás para descansar en sus extremidades sin cerrar los ojos.

El rubio la miró con asombro oculto en sus ojos azules. "Señorita Candy - está siempre llena de emoción cuando habla con personas a las que acaba de conocer?" Fue sobre todo una pregunta retórica que ella no tenía por qué responder. — En cambio, ella le lanzó una mirada de molestia que simplemente el dejó a un lado prosiguiendo su conversación, "Su evaluación es bastante precisa - Soy un hombre excéntrico, justo como dijiste que soy. Un amante autoproclamado de los animales. — Así que... No importa si se trata de una Mofeta o un león de montaña - Yo los amo a todos por igual. Y Pouppe? es simplemente el nombre que salió de mi cabeza... Y para tu información, nunca la llamo 'muñeca' "? Hizo una breve pausa para tomar un respiro antes de decir: "Espero haberte satisfecho con mis respuestas."

Candy no sabía si había algo más que pudiera decir. Desde luego, respondió a todas sus preguntas. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a balancear sus piernas hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Cuando los dos rubios estaban en silencio, un extravagante concierto de pájaros que cantaban los entretuvo.

Después de unos momentos de tranquilidad, él cuidadosamente se levantó hacia arriba para estar de pie y dijo: "Vamos, señorita Candy?"

Sus piernas dejaron de balancearse al instante cuando ella lo miró con perplejidad en sus ojos. "¿A dónde vamos?" -le preguntó.

Él se encogió ligeramente los hombros y sugirió en un tono casual, "No estoy seguro de mí mismo, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que estar encaramado en este árbol durante horas, ¿no te parece?" Sonriendo alegremente, luego añadió en tono de broma: "Tú y yo claramente no somos descendientes de los pájaros."

Ella se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos antes de emitir una risita silenciosa. "Eres gracioso, Sr. Albert - Creo que ya me caes bien... Okay… vamos.". Moviéndose rápidamente, levantó sus rodillas hacia ella y usó sus manos para sostenerse de pie en la rama. Sabía que ir hacia abajo sería mucho más sencillo que subir, y con ese pensamiento, se movió junto a él y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo del árbol.

"Cuidado señorita Can ..." Su comentario se quedó sin terminar porque lo que vio después fue totalmente más allá de sus expectativas y lo llevó a estar en un estado de aprensión. Él había planeado ayudarla, pero, obviamente, ella no necesitaba de su ayuda. Demostrando una increíble agilidad física, ella había bajado del imponente árbol sin ningún esfuerzo llegando a l suelo en poco tiempo.

Moviendo sus manos, ella gritó, "Sr. Albert - ¿vas a bajar?"

Al oír su voz desde abajo, él salio del trance en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos cayeron sobre su perezoso amigo peludo y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Pouppe debía de estar agotada por la subida al árbol, ya que rara vez se encaramaba por su cuenta hasta la parte superior de un árbol normalmente ella subía con él en su lugar.

La levantó, colocandola por encima del hombro, y comenzó a hacer su camino para bajar del árbol. Él hábilmente bajó del árbol y saltó desde la última rama para hacer un aterrizaje suave en el espacio cercano a donde la rubia había estado. "No sabia que una dama como tu pudiera ser un experto trepador de árboles", comentó mientras quitaba ligeramente a Pouppe de su espalda y la ponía en sus cuatro pies.

"Tú no lo haces nada mal tampoco", Candy respondió simplemente. Entonces, de repente recordando que ella se había quitado los zapatos de tacón alto para facilitar su esfuerzo antes de subirse, ella dio pequeños pasos y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mientras buscaba el par de zapatos. Se sentiría muy decepcionada si perdía ese especial par, ya que los zapatos en realidad solían ser propiedad de su querida madre, y por lo tanto para ella eran insustituibles y de un valor sentimental incalculable.

Mientras que ella estaba preocupada por la búsqueda de sus preciosos zapatos, no se dio cuenta que su compañero rubio había dejado su lado y estaba absorto en su propia búsqueda de algo. Poniéndose en cuclillas por la espesura de los arbustos cercanos, sacó dos objetos pequeños de los arbustos con la mano mientras una amplia sonrisa se materializaba en su rostro. Mirando satisfecho, él corrió hacia ella. " ¿Estos, por casualidad, te pertenece?" Levantó un par de zapatos color rosado, tacones altos hechos de cuero que tenia en sus manos, mostrándoselo a ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarlo, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el par de zapatos en su mano. Con alivio escrito en toda su cara, tomó los zapatos de sus manos y le pregunto. "¿Dónde los encontraste?"

"Experiencia adquirida - si no quieres que nadie te encuentre, no deberías de dejar ningún rastro atrás." Al darse cuenta de inmediato que ella no estaba particularmente interesada en el tema de su parloteo, dejó escapar una sonrisa triste y explico correctamente, "vi este par de zapatos antes de subir al árbol y pensé que tal vez debería de esconderlos antes de que alguien se los llevara ".

"Gracias ... No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí", le dijo con gratitud. "Estos zapatos ..." Mientras abrazaba los zapatos a sí misma en un gesto emocional, sus ojos se cerraron brevemente. "Eran de mi madre ..." Su suave voz llena de melancolía se apagó mientras su mente la llevó a recordar su pasado, a la época en que había sido galardonada con las pertenencias de su madre, cuando había cumplido sus deicesies años.

Albert sólo podía mirarla en silencio al ver su reacción. En realidad, se sentía obligado a consolarla de alguna manera, pero sabía que sería incorrecto que él la tocara, y mucho menos la abrazara. Al final decidió darle un poco de espacio y dirigió su atención hacia Pouppe.

Después de pasar unos momentos de tranquilidad, ella finalmente se dio cuenta de que su compañero había estado muy silencioso. Ella sólo lo conocía por menos de una hora, pero su cariño hacia el seguía multiplicándose. Entonces, mientras sus ojos viajaron a su cara, ella vio algo verde atrapado entre sus mechones rubios. "Um ... Sr. Albert - tienes algo ahí ..." Ella se acercó a él e inmediatamente noto lo alto que era en comparación con su pequeña estatura.

Él la miró con confusión en sus ojos azules, sin saber a lo que ella se refería. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo, pero abandonó la idea cuando la vio agacharse para dejar sus zapatos de tacón en el suelo.

Impulsivamente, Candy dio otro paso hacia el y se levantó de puntillas, estirándose para alcanzar la pequeña hoja en su cabello. Eso había sido su intención antes de perder el equilibrio por sí misma al levantarse demasiado lejos y sin gracia estrelló su cuerpo contra el suyo. El impacto hizo que Albert tambaleara hacia atrás mientras sus brazos luchaban frenéticamente con la cadena alrededor de su cuello mientras sus manos se movían para agarrarse de sus caderas en reflejo.

Por voluntad propia, sus manos viajaron a su ancho hombro antes de que se deslizaran hacia abajo en dirección a su pecho. Ella levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con él y quedo hipnotizada por el par de ojos color zafiro. Además de su encantadora personalidad, tuvo que admitir que el hombre poseía muchos rasgos masculinos atractivos, y que su hermoso rostro era sólo uno de ellos. También podía asegurar el hecho de que él no era un hombre débil a pesar de la apariencia externa delgada. Era bien tonificado, músculos firmes ondulante contra las palmas suaves de sus manos fue una prueba de su bien construido marco. El Pecho de un hombre? Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía tan avergonzada y mortificada por su propia audacia. De repente, ella quitó las manos lejos de él y dio un paso atrás sólo para tropezar con los zapatos que ella había puesto en el suelo anteriormente.

Albert Inmediatamente la agarro entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para estabilizarla, atraiéndola más hacia él en el proceso. "Ten cuidado... No quieres caerte y arruinar aun mas tu hermoso vestido", su voz ronca susurró por encima de su oreja, su aliento cálido sobre su piel, que la hizo temblar incluso con la temperatura moderada afuera. Luego él se soltó de ella rápidamente y se apartó para crear más distancia entre ellos.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle, su cerebro de repente se convirtió en gelatina. Su rostro estaba rojo escarlata de vergüenza mientras se esforzaba por calmar su rápido pulso. Se agachó para recoger sus zapatos y su mente empezó a divagar. No podía creer que acababa de acariciar a un hombre en plena luz del día. Su tía sufriría un ataque al corazón si ella hubiese sido testigo de eso.

Al crecer, ella tenía interacciones mínimas con hombres de su edad. Tom, el hijo de un rico granjero que vivía no muy lejos de la colina de Pony, era el único chico que estaba alrededor de su edad que había sido su amigo en sus días de infancia. Para cuando ella había tenido la libertad de pasear por los campos y las colinas cerca de la finca y jugar con Tom y los niños del orfanato después de escabullirse de las clases de su tutora las cuales habían sido cortas. Antes de su décimo cumpleaños, su tía la había enviado a una escuela privada solo para niñas en un internado en Virginia, donde había conocido a sus amigas, Annie y Patty.

Entre las tres, Annie, que también era su compañera de habitación durante ese tiempo, había sido la que mostró el mayor entusiasmo por el tema de los muchachos y las citas, mientras ella y Patty fueron bastante indiferentes al respecto. Una vez, durante el comienzo de su último año, se había escapado de la residencia para ir a la ciudad sólo para que Annie pudiera continuar con su exploración de la especie masculina, y que fue también el momento en que había conocido a Terry.

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron cuando sus oídos escucharon el sonido de la tos discreta de Albert's, y ella se encontraba todavía en una posición en cuclillas en el suelo. Cuando sus ojos se centraron en el hombre rubio de pie frente a ella, finalmente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y rápidamente se puso a su altura máxima.

"Sr. Albert - soy-" ella empezó a hablar, pero su intento fue interceptado inmediatamente.

"Señorita Candy - antes de irnos, ¿puedo hacer una petición?", le preguntó. Ella no respondió, pero le dio una mirada que le animó a continuar. "¿Puedes dejar de llamarme señor Albert?", imploró. "¿Te parezco tan viejo para que te dirijas a mí en esa manera tan cortés?"

"¿Honestamente?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "No." Un puchero sutil se formo en su cara cuando ella le dijo en una queja, "Pero tú sigues llamándome señorita candy también".

Entendimiento vino sobre él al mismo tiempo. "¡Oh, tienes razón. Es cierto", admitió. "Bueno, en ese caso, ya que estamos conociéndonos un poco mejor a cada minuto, deberíamos llamarnos solamente por nuestro nombre?" sugirió. "¿Qué te parece?"

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Esa es una idea espléndida, Albert. Me gusta mucho".

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente en su manera de decir su nombre. "Comenzamos a movernos entonces, Candy?" Él ofreció su codo para ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella enlazó su brazo libre alrededor de él y le pasó otra sonrisa. "Lo haremos, Albert". Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

En poco tiempo, habían avanzado más en el bosque, moviéndose en dirección hacia el lago. Candy dejo a Albert liderar el camino y estaba agradecida por el hecho de que él los había guiado a dar un paseo por un suelo blando que estaba cubierto de follaje caído, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse por arruinar su invaluable par de zapatos. Los dos, acompañado por su mascota la mofeta, continuaron su caminata por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro que era en realidad una hermosa pradera abierta con vistas al lago azul brillante. El suelo estaba cubierto por un césped verde y exuberante, rociada con abundantes flores silvestres florecientes. A sugerencia de Albert, decidieron detenerse allí.

Albert se dejó caer sobre la esponjosa cama de hierba para descansar, pero sus compañeros, aparentemente demasiado extasiados a permanecer inactivos, tenían una idea diferente. Con Pouppe trotando a su lado, Candy corrió descalza por el prado, con los brazos extendidos a los lados como si estuviera volando, su risa alegre sonaba con fuerza. Ella y su nueva amiga peluda continuaron su carrera hasta que la rubia se quedó sin aliento. Jadeando fuertemente, ella caminó hacia delante un par de pasos antes de caer en la espesa capa de hierba con Pouppe sentada justo a su lado.

Albert rió mirando a ella y a Pouppe jugueteando. Simplemente no podía cansarse de presenciar la naturaleza exuberante de la pequeña rubia en acción. Al parecer Candy había finalmente despojado sus sentimientos de intranquilidad por su mascota la mofeta.

Un raspado en la hierba seguido de un chillido lo alertó. Bajó la cabeza hacia abajo inmediatamente para encontrar la fuente del ruido y se encontró cara a cara con un conejo marrón. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios. "Oye amiguito," saludó a la pequeña criatura, haciendo señas de acercarse a él. El conejo dudó por unos segundos antes de que hiciera un pequeño salto hacia él y se detuvo en su lugar, lo miraba con interés, su nariz nerviosa. Albert rió mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar hacia adelante, mirando lejos de la conejita. Dejo su risita al instante cuando un ciervo y su bebé entraron en su línea de visión.

La cierva con su cervatillo caminando junto a ella fue masticando los pedazos de hierba justo en el perímetro exterior del bosque. Sintiéndose observado , la cierva de repente levantó la cabeza del suelo y se volvió hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, el conejo marrón había brincado aún más hacia él, mientras que otros tres de sus amigos habían salido de su escondite para unirse a su amigo. Pronto, un grupo de ardillas y mapaches apareció de la nada, mientras que la cierva y su cervatillo habían hecho pequeños pasos alejándose del bosque hacia el prado.

No muy lejos, Candy se quedó en silencio observando a Albert y sus amigos del bosque con asombro sin disimularlo en su cara. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, ella tomo a Pouppe en sus brazos y lentamente se dirigió hacia él. No había mentido cuando le había dicho que él era un ávido amante de los animales. Podía ver una gran variedad de animales del bosque que se aglomeraban a su alrededor, siendo atraídos hacia él, como si él fuera un imán.

"Veo que usted está teniendo una fiesta con sus amigos sin invitarnos. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de nosotros, Albert," ella le dijo con una mueca de decepción cuando se acercó a él.

Albert volteó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. "Candy-" Estaba a punto de levantarse sobre sus pies, pero cambió de opinión cuando la vio agacharse para colocarse en el parche de hierba frente a él con Pouppe descansando en su regazo. Al parecer, todos los brincos dados alrededor temprano había evaporado la energía de la mofeta, haciendo que se adormecería.

"Tu no estabas exagerando al decir que realmente amas a los animales", comentó Candy.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, ahora puedes ver por ti misma."

Inclinó el cuello hacia atrás para hacer frente al cielo y luego levantó la mano en el aire mientras silbaba, produciendo un sonido de tono alto. Ella Estaba completamente asombrada cuando vio un pequeño pájaro cubierto de plumas azules volando más y más hacia abajo, hasta que aterrizo y se poso en el lado de su dedo índice, cantando alegremente. Él la miró brevemente antes de centrar su mirada en la pequeña criatura emplumada que tenía en su mano. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, dejó que el pájaro volara.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó ella, sus ojos verdes brillaban de admiración

"¿Te gustaría probar?"

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. "Um ... sí ... ¿Puedo?"

"Sólo tienes que seguir lo que estoy haciendo", le indicó mientras levantaba su mano de nuevo.

Ella hizo exactamente lo que él había hecho y esperó unos segundos. "Esto no funciona", murmuró ella, sus cejas ceñidas juntas de la frustración.

Él se rió . "Sé paciente ..."

Después de esperar durante otros momentos y aún sin pasar nada, se quejó otra vez, "Todavía no funciona. ¿Cómo es que tu podías hacerlo tan fácilmente, y yo no? Eso no es justo. Tu-" Ella dejó de hablar inmediatamente cuando vio que él le indicaba a guardar silencio. Satisfecho de que ella le había hecho caso, él inclinó la cabeza para mirar al cielo y apretó los labios, silbando una melodía al azar. Ella imitó el movimiento de la cabeza y miró al cielo. Pronto, un rebaño de tres aves descendían hacia ellos. Uno de los pájaros, el que tenía plumas azules y amarillas, optó por aterrizar en su mano.

Él sonrió con satisfacción. "Ahí ..."

Ella examinó la pequeña criatura posarse en su mano con ojos que brillaban de alegría. "Hola. Soy Candy". El pájaro gorjeó de nuevo para devolverle su saludo, y ella se echó a reír de emoción.

Lo que completamente la tomó por sorpresa fue cuando otro pájaro había decidido unirse a su amigo y aterrizo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sólo poco después, la tercera ave había hecho un acercamiento hacia ella, acomodándose en su cabeza también.

Albert soltó una carcajada al ver la imagen divertida de ella con los dos pájaros posados en la parte superior de su cabeza, sobre todo cuando ella intento de ver lo que había en la parte superior de su cabeza con sus ojos verdes mirando casi cruzados, y su boca haciendo una forma de O.

Candy comenzó a mostrarse inquieta cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en contra de su cuero cabelludo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para ahuyentar a sus indeseados invitados. La conmoción causo que Pouppe se despertara y saliera de su regazo, la mofeta se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, mientras que miraba a la rubia con interés. Por ahora, los otros animales también habían puestos sus ojos hacia donde candy estaba sentada y después de decidir que la pequeña rubia parecía ser más divertida para jugar, el grupo de mapaches abandonaron su antiguo puesto y marcharon directo hacia ella.

Candy estaba sorprendida al encontrarse siendo rodeada por una manada de mapaches salvajes mirándola con sus ojos pequeños y oscuros brillantes. "Santos cielos..." Ella se puso de pie, gritando ", Albert!" Al ver que las criaturas no se habían alejado, concluyó que la mejor forma sería para ella hacer una escapada rápida de los mismos.

Al verla salir corriendo con los mapaches de colas detrás de ella, Albert rió. "Tu no tienes que huir de ellos, Candy. Sólo querían expresar su afecto hacia ti. Al igual que yo, ellos piensan que tu eres una persona muy agradable", dijo en medio de su risa.

Después que había pasado más de una hora desde que habían estado en el prado, cuando Candy finalmente se canso de correr, persiguiendo y siendo perseguida por sus nuevos amigos peludos, ellos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la mansión. Esta vez, el la condujo a través de un estrecho sendero que recorría la orilla del lago. En su súplica insistente, ellos hicieron otra parada en un área donde la orilla del lago curvada afuera del camino en una forma convexa, por lo que el agua estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Se suponía que iba a ser una breve parada. Por desgracia, no fue así, y terminaron pasando cerca de media hora allí, disfrutando de la majestuosa vista, jugando en la playa, tirando piedras en el agua, y por supuesto, hablando. Es irónico cómo tan sólo unas horas antes de que se hubieran conocido no eran más que extraños entre ellos. Pero ahora, por la forma en que intercambiaron conversaciones y bromas ligeras de forma cómoda, parecía como si se hubiesen conocido durante mucho tiempo. La Inmensa alegría se dibujaba claramente en sus rostros. Aunque, en el fondo, tuvieron que reconocer que todas las cosas buenas deben llegar finalmente a su fin.

En poco tiempo, el sol había alcanzado el horizonte, pintando el cielo azul una vez con un gradiente de colores rojos, y la luna brillaba débilmente, asomándose por detrás de las nubes, preparándose para hacer pronto su aparición completa. El canto y el twittear de las aves volando a casa hacia sus nidos hicieron eco por todo el jardín. Diligentes abejas y colibríes había ya desaparecido de los aglomerados parches de flores.

La temperatura había bajado algunos grados y la brisa soplaba aun más fuerte, distribuyendo de aire fresco toda la zona. Con pasos pequeños, Albert y Candy cruzaron un portal de rosas bien cuidado en el jardín detrás de la mansión en amigable silencio. Habían regresado sin Pouppe porque la mofeta había preferido quedarse en el bosque. Ambos al parecer estaban sumergidos en lo más profundo de sus propios pensamientos, y el rostro brillante en sus rostros parecía sugerir que sus mentes estaban llenas de pensamientos felices.

Candy todavía no podía creer como su día se había convertido tan maravilloso para ella. La fiesta de cumpleaños que ella había pensado que no era más que una mera farsa, que había sido inventado por su tía y la amiga de su tía, no había terminado siendo tan mal después de todo. Si no hubiera habido una fiesta, ella nunca hubiera podido conocer a Albert, y su cumpleaños sería igual que cualquier otro de sus cumpleaños que ella había tenido en el pasado.

Ella negó con su cabeza asimisma después de reflexionar en lo que había hecho ese día. En primer lugar, se había fugado de una fiesta que había sido organizada en su honor, y luego durante su escapada había terminado de alguna manera en el bosque. Una vez que encontró un roble alto y corpulento que llevaba muchas ramas laterales, su instinto de espíritu libre la había llevado a comenzar a subir el enorme árbol. Entonces, su momento solitario se vio interrumpido por la aparición repentina de una mofeta seguida por su guapo propietario no mucho tiempo después de eso.

Ahora que pensaba más en ello, ella no podía explicar por qué no se había sentido en lo más mínimo amenazada o intimidada de pasar tiempo con Albert, quien había sido un completo desconocido para ella tan solo par de horas atrás. Echó un rápido vistazo a él y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta de inmediato. Ella no podía negarlo por más tiempo - se sentía atraída por él de una manera increíble, incluso a primera vista. De repente, se sintió muy triste porque finalmente cayó en cuenta de que su tiempo juntos pronto llegaría a su fin. ¿Nos volvemos a encontrar?

De repente, se detuvo sobre sus pasos mientras él seguía unos pasos por delante antes de que él se diera la vuelta para mirarla con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y le dijo: "Gracias, Albert. Si no te hubiera conocido, hoy sería un día muy aburrido para mí." Hizo una breve pausa, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro. "Se suponía que era mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes?" confesó en voz baja que era apenas un susurro. Tan pronto como las palabras habían salido fuera de su boca, la duda nubló su mente no podía dejar de pensar que ella podría haber cometido un error crucial hablándole de su cumpleaños.

"Tu cumpleaños?" dijo, mirándola ligeramente estupefacto.

Ella respondió con vacilación evidente en su voz. "Um ... sí ..." Evitando su mirada, bajó la mirada al suelo.

Candy... Él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora mismo que Candy podría ser una versión más corta de Candice. ¿Podrían ser la misma persona? En el fondo, él ya sabía la respuesta. "Tú no serás por casualidad Candice White, supongo?", preguntó lentamente después de unos momentos de silencio.

Su cabeza se levantó mientras ella sonreía tímidamente y le contestó: "La única y verdadera..." Después de que ella le había dicho eso, mientras examinaba su rostro para medir su reacción, pero no podía detectar ningún cambio en sus rasgos faciales que indicaran cómo se sentía.

Él no estaba sorprendido por su respuesta esta vez, no como antes cuando supo en primer lugar que hoy era su cumpleaños. Pero independientemente de cómo se sentía, lo que había sido divulgado a él iba a cambiar el curso de acción que tendría que tomar ahora. "Así que..." empezó a decir. "Tú eres la invitada de honor..." Llevaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro sin enseñar los dientes. "¿Por qué salir a hurtadillas de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, Candice?" el tanteo.

Sus labios curvados hacia abajo en una mueca. "Estoy tan enojada. Ellas, mi tía y su amiga, trataron de engañarme. ¡Es mi cumpleaños, pero lo convirtieron en una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa para mí".

Él levantó una ceja en un arco alto, con una sonrisa tenue formándose en sus labios. "¿En serio? ¿Era esa la razón por la que te escapaste?"

"Um... sí..." Una expresión de remordimiento cruzó su rostro brevemente antes de sustituirla con una amplia sonrisa. "Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho porque me permitió conocerte a ti, Albert".

Un estruendo profundo de risa escapó de su garganta. "Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera - es verdad". Su rostro cambió gradualmente a la luz de un aspecto más serio. "Pero no crees que podrías haber molestado a tu prometido, Candice?"

Ella mofó. "Hay un montón de hermosas damas casaderas en el interior - Estoy segura de que el va a encontrar una manera de consolarse a sí mismo."

Él estalló en carcajadas. "Así que estas muy segura, ¿verdad?"

Ignorando su comentario sarcástico, le preguntó: "Albert - Volveré a verte de nuevo ¿Dónde vives?" Aprender más acerca de la posibilidad de su supuesta amistad era más atractivo para ella que tener una conversación trivial sobre su compromiso o su novio.

"Señorita White-"

Ella lo interrumpió: "Candy - por favor llámeme Candy".

Él continuó lo que estaba a punto de decirle antes de que ella lo habría cortado poco antes, "No voy a mentirte, Candy -. Realmente he disfrutado pasar tiempo contigo, pero se está haciendo tarde, y usted debe volver pronto antes de que envíen un grupo de rescate a buscarte. "Hizo una breve pausa, y luego con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo: "Puesto que es tu cumpleaños, seria terriblemente grosero de mí no darte un regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no te parece?"

Ella era consciente de que no había respondido a su pregunta sobre verse de nuevo y no estaba segura de si eso había sido un acto deliberado o no. "Albert - Me encantan los regalos, pero yo entiendo sí. Tu-"

Con sus dos dedos apenas rozando sus labios por un instante, él la interrumpió: "¿Podrías tu por favor cerrar tus ojos, Candy".

Ella aún estaba conmocionada por el efecto provocado por la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios y sólo pudo balbucear un "¿Eh?"

Pensando que ella no lo hubiera comprendido, inmediatamente explicó: "Yo te voy a dar un regalo, pero tú tienes que cerrar los ojos. Te prometo que no haré nada que pueda hacerte daño." Él le dio una Mirada de seguridad.

Fue más allá de su imaginación que iba a recibir su primer regalo de cumpleaños por alguien que solo había hecho amigo apenas hace unas horas. Ella dudó un momento antes de asentir finalmente: "Está bien..." Sonriéndole, cerró los ojos por completo y no podía ver nada más que oscuridad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, podía oír el sonido de sus pasos acercándose hacia ella. Entonces, ella sintió su mano suavemente alrededor de su muñeca mientras él la levantaba a la altura de su pecho, y la volteaba hasta la mitad para poner su palma hacia arriba. Cuando ella oyó un pequeño ruido tintineante, sintió un pequeño objeto siendo depositado sobre su palma. Una campana? Que es lo que él me está dando? Después de eso, sus dedos fueron cuidadosamente doblados para envolver el objeto en su mano, y su parcialmente cerrada mano entonces se cerró completamente bajo su mano grande.

El ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se había intensificado constantemente con cada segundo que pasaba mientras esperaba a que el dijera algo. ¿Qué está esperando? Cuando ella pensó que probablemente debería abrir los ojos, lo sintió inclinado sobre ella con el aroma suave de una fragancia masculina que se colaba en sus fosas nasales, invadiendo sus sentidos.

Luego, en un momento en que la dejó sin aliento, ella sintió que sus labios húmedos tocaban suavemente contra la piel suave de su mejilla. "Feliz cumpleaños, dulce Candy. Te prometo que te daré un regalo más apropiado la próxima vez que volvamos a vernos", finalmente murmuró con una voz profunda y su tibio aliento flotando a través de la piel fría de su cara. Un segundo después, la sensación de calor que había abrazado su cuerpo y su alma se había ido.

Una suave brisa de aire fresco toco su rostro mientras ella lentamente salió de su estupor. Sus últimas palabras resonaban en su mente. La próxima vez que nos encontremos?

"Albert!" gritó ella, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Ella giraba en su lugar haciendo dos vueltas completas, sus ojos buscaban delante el paisaje frente a ella, pero no había ni rastro de él en ningún lugar hasta donde sus ojos podían ver. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido por completo. Pero ella estaba segura de que no podía ser una aparición, y el regalo en la mano era la prueba sólida junto con la sensación de hormigueo en su piel donde sus labios habían tocado.

Ella abrió la mano y miró la insignia en su palma. Su cerebro discernía la distintiva insignia a la vez. Es un Andrew?.. Albert es un Andrew?.. Albert Andrew. No recordaba que había un Andrew llamado Albert en la familia Andrews. ¿Podría estar equivocada? De repente, algunas diferentes escenas de su aventura anterior aparecieron en su mente, ella se golpeó en la sien ligeramente. Por supuesto, tenía que ser un Andrew.

Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? Debió haberse convertido en inepta durante la noche. Era evidente que conocía el camino y los alrededores de la finca en Lakewood. Y ella tenía serias dudas de que todos los huéspedes podían caminar libremente en un evento formal y traer un animal doméstico, y mucho menos una mofeta. Pero ¿por qué le iba a entregar su insignia a ella?

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse hizo que dejara su tren de pensamientos al instante. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa plena ante la idea de que Albert podría haber regresado a su encuentro y darle un adiós más apropiado. Pero su momento de alegría desapareció instantáneamente al oír el tono de su tía en una reprimenda familiar.

"¿Dónde has estado, Candice? Tienes mucho que explicar, señorita."

El caluroso saludo de su tía le sirvió como un recordatorio frío de su escapada el cual había terminado. Ahora era el momento de afrontar las consecuencias. Después de respirar profundo, Candy giró sobre sus tacones para mirar a su tía, que estaba de pie en el porche mirándola un poco enojada. "Lo siento mucho tía...", le dijo a su tía, con su cabeza baja para expresar su arrepentimiento.

La Tía Mary negó con la cabeza en modo de exasperación. "Vas a ser la muerte mía hija. Vamos -. Nos vamos en este momento", informó la tía María. "No quiero molestar mas a la Señora Elroy el día de hoy y causar que su presión arterial se le suba. Puedes disculparte con ella en otro momento."

Con la esperanza de encontrar una figura alta, Candy giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro una vez más y contempló el paisaje con la mirada, pero muy a su pesar, solo vio el jardín abandonado. Si no hubiera sido por la Insignia en su mano, ella hubiera pensado que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido sólo un sueño. Desde luego no es un sueño. Tal vez es una aventura, una aventura de primavera, pero no un sueño de seguro. Ella apretó la insignia en la mano antes de que su cabeza girara de nuevo hacia el frente. Con un suspiro derrotado, ella caminó por el camino después siguiendo a su tía, en dirección al coche que los llevaría de regreso a la colina de Pony.

Sin Candy saberlo, un par de ojos azules habían estado observando y siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y había continuado con la vigilancia hasta que el coche ocupado por ella había desaparecido en el horizonte. Un hombre alto y rubio salió de las sombras y susurró: "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, dulce Candy". Una sonrisa nostálgica se materializó poco a poco en su cara.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**


	2. Capítulo Dos - Destino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...

Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta hermosa historia escrita por nuestra amiga Forever, traducida por su servidora y revisada por nuestra amiga Letzi bella...Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo... :)...

Once Again Thanks Dear "Forever " for allowing us the Spanish readers to enjoy your beautiful story...:)

**Spring Fling - Una Aventura de Primavera**

**By: Forever**

**_Capítulo Dos - Destino_**

Tal y como Candy lo había esperado, su tía Mary la había regañado y dado un sermón durante horas, incluso después de haber regresado a su casa desde la fiesta. Los días que siguieron a su cumpleaños habían sido en su mayoría sin incidentes. En más de una ocasión ella se había quedado mirando la insignia de Albert, reviviendo el momento en que sintió su corazón palpitar rápido y recordando sus palabras de despedida una y otra vez en su mente.

Su obsesión se había elevado a un nivel poco saludable. Se dio cuenta de que definitivamente debía dejar de soñar despierta, porque después de todo ella era una mujer comprometida a pesar de que su compromiso todavía no se había formalizado. Albert era un Andrew y ni siquiera él podría liberarla de la cadena que tenía desde que nació. Pero su rostro sonriente y sus cautivadores ojos azules no la habían dejado en paz, y nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar en borrar su imagen.

Casi una semana había pasado después de la fiesta en Lakewood sin nada que realmente pudiera iluminar su melancólico estado de ánimo, hasta que llegó el viernes. Ese viernes por la tarde, una carta que iba dirigida a ella llego. Candy estaba feliz de ver estampada la cresta de los Andrew's en el dorso del sobre y pensó de inmediato que Albert le había escrito.

Pero, muy a su pesar, no era de él. La carta en cambio era de la señora Elroy, invitándolos formalmente a ella y a su tía a venir a la Mansión de los Andrews en Chicago a pasar el próximo fin de semana. Su tía estaba por supuesto encantada de haber recibido la invitación y planifico de inmediato su viaje, pero no era lo mismo para ella, porque tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Si bien todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre cómo se debía sentir por conocer a los Andrew's en su mansión de Chicago, su tía le había dado la noticia de que su fiesta de compromiso se llevaría a cabo el próximo mes. Sí - esta vez, le gustara o no, la fecha y el lugar para el evento había sido finalmente establecido.

El tiempo voló y otra semana había pasado, sin nada más que hacer excepto algunas actividades cotidianas mientras ella se preparaba para su compromiso formal. Ella tuvo que aceptar que era realmente el final y que tenía que sacar cualquier pensamiento de otro hombre de su mente que no fuera el de su futuro esposo, pero no podía extinguir la pequeña llama de esperanza de su corazón - la esperanza de que ella pudiera ver a Albert en la Residencia de los Andrew's en Chicago.

Y ella sabía que esta seguramente sería su última oportunidad de reunirse con él antes de que su compromiso se hiciera oficial.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Finalmente, el día de su viaje a Chicago había llegado.

Sentada junto a su tía en el asiento de atrás del auto que las llevaba a la Mansión de los Andrew's, Candy giro su cabeza lejos de la vista de la ventana y miró sus manos apoyadas en su regazo. El trayecto desde la propiedad de su tía hacia Chicago les había tomado casi todo el día, y el incesante parloteo de su tía la había acompañado prácticamente desde el momento en que habían dejado la colina de Pony esa mañana muy temprano y casi durante todo el viaje en tren. Por suerte, la tía Mary finalmente había parado de hablar una vez que entraron en el interior del auto.

Ella notó cuando el auto empezaba a ir más lento delante de una alta reja de hierro forjado que sin duda los llevaría a la entrada de la Mansión de los Andrew's, soltó un largo suspiro para aliviar la creciente tensión que sentía en su interior. Después del corto trayecto y al llegar a una calle que estaba llena de elegantes y bien cuidados altos cipreses, el conductor maniobró el auto dando camino a la entrada y llevándolo a una parada justo en la entrada principal de un enorme edificio que era aún más impresionante en tamaño y detalles arquitectónicos en comparación con la mansión de Lakewood. Un momento después, la puerta del auto se abrió por el chófer de los Andrew's.

Cuando Candy estaba a punto de salir del vehículo, su tía toco su hombro ligeramente. Candy giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a su tía, quien con su voz autoritaria resonó con fuerza en sus oídos.

"Espero que ahora sepas tu lugar y que te comportaras de manera intachable. La señora Elroy amablemente nos ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su mansión de Chicago, a pesar del espectáculo que diste al fugarte en la mansión de Lakewood la última vez. Ciertamente espero que no me decepcionaras esta vez." Su tía dejo de hablar brevemente y le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de añadir:" Yo no creo que quieras avergonzar el nombre de tus padres. Estoy en lo cierto, Candice? "

"Sí, tía." Candy asintió con la cabeza afirmando de manera resignada. "Prometo comportarme adecuadamente esta vez".

Satisfecha con la respuesta, su tía le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ambas después se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal que estaba abierta y en el umbral se veía a la Señora Elroy, vestida con un inmaculado largo vestido, quien acababa de cruzar el vestíbulo y se acercaba hacia ellas con pasos rápidos. Al parecer, la señora de la casa les daría personalmente la bienvenida.

"Mary-" La Señora Elroy se acercó a la tía Mary e intercambiaron besos de bienvenida con ella.

"Buenas tardes, señora Elroy"...Candy saludó formalmente, moviendo la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia.

Después de ver la presentación de modo apropiado, la señora Elroy sonrió agradablemente a Candy y respondió: "Buenas tardes". Ella extendió la mano para acariciar la mano de Candy ligeramente. "Tu debes dirigirte a mí como tía, Candice, ya que somos prácticamente familia. Tú eres mi sobrina después de todo. "

Candy no estaba segura de cómo responder a la solicitud y miro a la tía Mary para que la guiara, pero su tía fingía como si no pudiera ver su mirada suplicante. Con vacilación en su voz, dijo finalmente, "Um... sin duda, tía...".

"Mucho mejor", afirmó la tía Elroy. Entonces, ella dirigió su atención a la tía de Candy, "¿Cómo estás tú, Mary? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? "

"Estoy bien, Elroy. El viaje fue maravilloso. Muchas gracias por habernos invitado", respondió la tía Mary con una sonrisa cortés.

Una carcajada débil salió de la boca de la tía Elroy. "No hay de qué, Mary. Es un placer. Nos encanta tenerlas aquí con nosotros. Esta es la primera vez que Candice visita la mansión - ¿Verdad? "

"De hecho", respondió la tía Mary brevemente antes de dirigir su atención lejos de la tía Elroy para mirar a su rubia sobrina. "Candice - no tienes algo que quieras decirle a Ma-tía Elroy, querida?"

Candy supo de inmediato a lo que su tía Mary se refería. En un gesto contrito, ella bajó la cabeza aun más baja que antes, de cuando saludo la primera vez, y dijo: "Ma - tía Elroy. Por favor, perdóname por mi imprudente comportamiento en Lakewood. Les aseguro que no volverá a suceder. "Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba para enfrentar a la tía Elroy.

La tía Elroy respiro profundamente. "Está bien, Candice. Yo-"

El alto sonido de unas risas y charlas detuvieron la respuesta de la tía Elroy.

A medida que ella escucho las voces, Candy no podía ignorar ese sentimiento que de alguna manera esas voces sonaban muy familiares a sus oídos. Su curiosidad creció y no podía esperar a ser presentada a los propietarios de las voces.

"Perdón, Candice-". Con reprimida irritación, la tía Elroy forzó una sonrisa al salir y se disculpo, tomando un par de pasos hacia la dirección donde las voces se escuchaban dentro de la mansión. La tía Elroy dejó escapar una tos, pero eso no pareció funcionar para atraer la atención de aquellos que hacían ruido mientras seguían adelante con su charla alegremente.

"Um ... hum" La tía Elroy hizo un sonido más fuerte. Esta vez, al parecer tuvo éxito, ya que de repente sus risas se convirtieron en un chillido silencioso antes de que un fuerte sobresalto se oyera...

"Tía Elroy!"

"¡Oh! Nuestros invitados ya están aquí ", comentó otra voz.

La tía Elroy giró sobre su tacón para ver a candy y su tía Mary, quienes aún estaban de pie junto al umbral de la puerta, y les hizo señas para que vinieran hacia donde ella estaba en el vestíbulo. Al mismo tiempo, dos jóvenes se levantaron lentamente de pie hasta ponerse junto a la tía Elroy. "Mary, Candice - les presento a ustedes a mis dos sobrinos", anunció la tía Elroy e hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a cada una de las personas a la que ella se refería. "Allistair Cornwell y su hermano, Archibald Cornwell."

Un hombre de pelo oscuro con gafas tocando su nariz dio un paso hacia adelante. "¿Cómo está usted, señorita Candice?", Le saludó cortésmente. "Por favor, llámame Stear", agregó en un tono amistoso antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia a su tía. "Señora. White ".

Antes que Candy tuviera la oportunidad de responder, su hermano, que tenía el pelo rubio y liso, comentó: "Así que por fin tenemos el placer de conocer a la famosa, cumpleañera fugitiva. Espero que no estés pensando en escaparte esta vez, señorita Candice. "Le guiñó un ojo a Candy jugando sin problemas antes de decir:" Por cierto, el nombre es Archie ". Entonces se volvió hacia la tía de Candy, sumergiendo su cabeza en una ligera inclinación de cabeza. "¿Cómo está usted, señora White?"

Candy sin duda no esperaba oír algo tan descarado como lo que acababa de oír decir delante de la tía Elroy. Sin embargo, encontró el Comentario bastante divertido y tuvo que reprimir una risita en su garganta al presionar sus labios con fuerza.

"Archibald" La tía Elroy le dio una mirada en modo de desaprobación a Archie. Luego, sin dejar que él dijera algo más, ella pregunto rápidamente: "¿Dónde está Anthony?"

"Aquí estoy", respondió una voz de repente en el momento que un joven rubio, de ojos azules, se abriera paso acercándose a ellos.

Cuando los ojos de Candy vieron a Anthony, ella pensó que estaba viendo la sombra de alguien más. El parecido era asombroso. Sus ojos siguieron al rubio mientras se abría camino hasta detenerse justo al lado de la tía Elroy.

"Discúlpeme tía por el retraso", dijo el joven rubio, besando la mejilla de su tía ligeramente.

"Está bien, Anthony," contestó la tía Elroy y luego volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la tía Mary. "Mary, Candice - aquí está mi otro sobrino, Anthony Brown."

Anthony giró a medio camino hasta estar al frente de ella y de su tía Mary, cuando estuvo cerca de ella le dijo. "Es un placer conocerla, señorita Candice." Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en una mirada fija mientras sonreían amistosamente, y luego se volvió hacia su tía, inclinándose ligeramente. " Señora. White ".

No. No es él - él no es Albert. Pensó ella...A pesar de que Anthony y Albert compartían muchos rasgos físicos, similares, tales como el color de sus ojos y cabello, Candy sabía que él y Albert no eran la misma persona. La voz de Albert era más profunda, y él era por lo menos varios centímetros más alto. Además, sus sonrisas eran diferentes - Albert tenía una sonrisa encantadora que fácilmente podía deslumbrarla. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Albert no estaba entre ellos. ¿Sería posible que Albert fuera el hermano mayor de Anthony, y que por alguna razón específica simplemente el no pudiera estar ahí en ese momento?

"Si tu está buscando a William - él todavía no ha llegado. Hubo un asunto urgente que debía ser resuelto en la oficina principal - pero en cualquier momento llegara, "La tía Elroy de repente le dijo, Sacando a candy de sus pensamientos. La anciana curvó sus labios y aparto una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Candy no encontró la información de la tía Elroy ser particularmente fascinante cuando su mente estaba ocupada por completo con las preguntas de cierto hombre alto y rubio que faltaba. Así que en vez de responder, sin poder reprimir su impaciencia en su voz, pregunto: "¿Cuántos primos tengo, tía? ¿Están todos aquí, hoy en la mansión? "

Una mirada de confusión apareció en el rostro de la tía Elroy. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Candice?" La tía Elroy hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran al cruzarse por su mente un pensamiento. "¡Oh! Ya veo. Tal vez, te refieres a Neil? "

"Neil ..." Candy repitió en un susurro. Ella escucho ese nombre antes - ella estaba segura de eso. Albert y Neil - serian la misma persona?...Mientras ella estaba profundamente reflexionando, no se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas confundidas entre sus primos.

"Neil y su hermana Elisa, lamentablemente tuvieron que regresar a Florida esta mañana y no podrán unirse a nosotros. Pero seguramente los podrás conocer en la fiesta del próximo mes ", explicó la tía Elroy.

Archie riéndose agregó: "Confía en mí - tu no los echaras de menos, señorita White."

Candy dirigió su atención hacia Archie, levantando una ceja. No tenía ni idea de por qué él parecía no gustarle Neil y su hermana.

La tía Elroy voltio su cabeza bruscamente para enfrentar a Archie. "Archibald - es suficiente", replicó ella. La mirada irritada en su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa cuando ella volteo a ver a Candy y a su tía Mary. "Vamos a pasar a la sala para continuar nuestra charla mientras disfrutamos de algunos aperitivos de la tarde?" Después de decir eso, una expresión de preocupación de repente apareció en su rostro "¡Cielos! ¿Cómo pude ser tan desconsiderada? Ustedes dos deben estar cansadas por el largo viaje. Ordenare a Jefferson a que las lleves a su habitación en lugar. "

Agitando su mano en el aire, la tía Mary respondió rápidamente: "No es necesario, Elroy. Estamos perfectamente bien. Nosotras descansamos lo suficiente durante el viaje en el tren. ¿Verdad, Candice? "pregunto la tía Mirándola...

Candy contuvo el impulso de rodar sus ojos a su Tía Mary y se limitó a asentir en silencio como respuesta.

La tía Elroy sonrió con satisfacción, subiendo su mano ligeramente en un gesto elegante. "Bueno, entonces, ¿Vamos?"

Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar el vestíbulo, Anthony bruscamente interrumpió: "¿Preferirías venir con nosotros, señorita Candice?" Regalándole una amable sonrisa sugiriendo: "Podemos darte un rápido recorrido por la mansión."

Candy estaba animada por la oferta, pero sin darle a la pequeña rubia la oportunidad de abrir siquiera la boca, la tía Elroy rápidamente respondió en su nombre, "Anthony - Te agradezco que seas cortés con nuestra invitada, pero tengo un montón de cosas que quiero discutir ahora con Candice. Tal vez, la puedas invitar de nuevo mañana después de tener nuestro almuerzo? "

Al ver el brillo implacable en los ojos oscuros de su tía, Anthony forzó una sonrisa en su cara mientras luchaba por mantener su clara decepción. "Ciertamente, tía. Con su permiso. "Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de girar hacia la pequeña rubia. "Te veo en un rato, señorita Candice."

Candy asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo a medias. "Por supuesto, Anthony."

Inmediatamente después de eso, Archie y Stear se excusaron también. Candy vio a sus tres primos cuando se iban y sólo pudo sonreírles débilmente cuando ellos se iban. Ella y su tía fueron conducidas luego a una espaciosa habitación en el interior de la mansión que estaba decorada con invaluables artefactos antiguos que habían sido adquiridas alrededor del mundo.

A partir de entonces, el tiempo parecía no moverse para Candy. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado atrapada en el interior de la sala con absolutamente ninguna manera de salir esta vez de ella. La situación era totalmente desesperada para ella.

Pinchándose con las yemas de sus dedos los bordes afilados de sus uñas había sido la única fuente de entretenimiento para ella, simplemente para mantenerse despierta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentía que se había vuelto más y más en una tortura para ella, viéndose obligada a escuchar a la tía Elroy y a la tía Mary conversar sin parar, saltando de un tema banal a otro.

Al principio, no era tan terrible, ya que, aunque no quisiera, ella había activamente participado en las conversaciones con ellas, habían discutido los detalles relacionados con el próximo evento. Pero más tarde los temas se habían desviado por completo, y a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que Madame Gertrude llevara a la iglesia el domingo pasado. Lamentó no haber aceptado la invitación de sus primos. Bueno, no es que le hubieran dado una opción.

La verdad era que a ella le encantaría pasar más tiempo y conocer a sus primos y tal vez al mismo tiempo podría aprender más sobre el misterioso Albert Andrew. ¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Era su verdadero nombre, o su nombre real se suponía que era Neil Andrew? No estaba segura, pero sabía con absoluta certeza que tenía que ser un Andrew y posiblemente de linaje directo, ya que sólo un verdadero Andrew podía llevar la insignia de los Andrews. A pesar de que ella pudo conocer a la tía Elroy desde hace mucho tiempo y había interactuado con ella en varias ocasiones, eso no había sido el caso con los demás miembros de su familia.

Había pasado la mayor parte de sus años de adolescencia en Virginia, mientras que la mayoría de los jóvenes de la familia Andrews habían estado asistiendo a un colegio en Londres. La única manera de aprender algo acerca de sus primos o algún otro miembro de la familia había sido a través de la tía Elroy, pero la tía Elroy había mencionado rara vez nada de ellos. Hoy había sido la primera vez que conoció a sus primos. Podía haberlos conocido antes, hace dos semanas, en Lakewood, si ella no se hubiera escapado de su fiesta. Oh bueno. Al menos, por fin los conoció hoy en persona.

Cuando Candy empezó a considerar seriamente pretender desmayarse, sólo para poder escapar de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, tras un suave golpe la puerta se abrió de repente. Una figura alta, vestida de un color oscuro, traje italiano, caminó a grandes pasos hacia el centro de la habitación.

"William!" Llamó la tía Elroy en voz alta.

Él hizo una rápida reverencia. "Buenas tardes, tía. Mis disculpas por el retraso. No sabía que el tráfico pudiera ser tan malo en... "No pudo terminar su sentencia porque su mirada encontró la de ella, mientras que ella lo miró con perplejidad.

Él tragó seco con nerviosismo. "Señorita White"

Olvidándose por completo del protocolo, ella se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre alto y rubio. "William?.. Tu - tu eres William "dijo ella señalándolo con su dedo tembloroso y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. La confusión fue gradualmente reemplazada por la indignación mientras la horrible sensación de que había sido engañada, siendo objeto de una broma pesada creció dentro de ella.

"Candice", exclamó la tía Mary con un tono de reproche mientras ella prácticamente se cae de su asiento al ponerse de pie.

La tía Elroy movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, alternando su mirada entre candy y William. "Ustedes dos ya se conocen?", Preguntó la tía Elroy con voz de sorpresa mientras se levantaba lentamente de su asiento.

"Es una larga historia", el hombre rubio simplemente les dijo mientras sus ojos permanecían enfocados en la cara de Candy.

La próxima cosa que el hizo sorprendió a los ocupantes mayores en la habitación, cuando jadearon fuertemente y sus respiraciones se oyeron en la habitación.

Rápidamente, el tomó la mano de Candy, sujetándola firmemente con la suya, y tiró de ella con él hacia la puerta. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida de que no pudiera reaccionar, y sólo cuando sintió el leve tirón en su mano, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella miró a su captor, pero su atención parecía estar en otro lugar.

Sin soltar su agarre de su mano, se giró para enfrentar a las mujeres mayores, y el movimiento hizo que ella diera la vuelta también. "Perdóname, tía, Sra. White" Él se inclinó ligeramente a la tía Elroy y paso su atención hacia la tía Mary, haciendo otra pequeña reverencia. "Me gustaría aprovechar y llevar a Candy a dar un paseo, volveremos antes de la cena. Espero que no interfiera con sus planes. "

Los labios delgados de la tía Elroy se arquearon en una sonrisa. Levantando su mano elegantemente , ella respondió: "Oh, por favor, anda William. La Cena no va a ser servida en al menos dos horas a partir de ahora. El día es tan precioso - seria una pérdida que ustedes dos tan jóvenes permanecieran adentro y no disfrutaran al máximo del día. "Levantando una ceja, la tía Elroy miró a la tía Mary. "¿No le parece, Mary?"

Las mujeres mayores intercambiaron unas rápidas sonrisas. "Absolutamente, Elroy." Dijo la Tía Mary volteando hacia el hombre rubio y le dio su consentimiento también. "Tómate tu tiempo, William. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. "

Candy estaba a punto de abrir la boca para expresar su objeción, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el brillo severo de su Tía Mary, enviándole una señal de clara advertencia, ella sabía que su destino había sido sellado. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, se mordió el labio inferior para contener su frustración.

"Gracias. Con su permiso. "Albert hizo una pequeña reverencia, y ella se vio obligada a imitarlo en silencio.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Sin decir nada, él la arrastró por el largo pasillo y varios tramos de escaleras hasta que finalmente estuvieran fuera de la mansión. Cuando ellos salían al porche, ella furiosamente movió su mano, tratando de aflojar su control sobre ella. "Déjame ir", pidió.

En lugar de soltarla, él sólo le regalo una sonrisa sutil. "Lo siento, pero todavía no voy a hacerlo. Está claro que tenemos que hablar en privado. Y sé exactamente el lugar para eso ", le dijo con una resolución en su voz que era evidente, mientras que el mantenía sus pasos.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó ella con ira. "¿A dónde me llevas?"

El solo se limitó a decir: "Vas a ver pronto." Él le sonrió enigmáticamente antes de girar la cabeza hacia el frente y acelerar el ritmo de sus pasos.

Candy le dio un par de miradas furtivas y observó su mirada determinante en su rostro. Quedó claro para ella que él era muy serio en su intención, y no había nada más que pudiera hacer en ese momento pero cumplir. Se movían a lo largo de un sendero estrecho de tierra que serpenteaba a través de un jardín bien cuidado, lleno con flores que florecían de diversos colores y de diferentes especies, al pie de un brillante lago azul como escenario. Desafortunadamente, ella era sacudida y claramente no en estado de ánimo para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje.

Mientras se acercaban hacia el lago, justo en frente de ellos, ella pudo ver un muelle que se adentraba en el amplio lago que parecía correr todo el camino hacia el horizonte... Él los llevó a grandes pasos hasta llegar al muelle. Sólo el sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos golpeando contra el muelle de madera se podía escuchar mientras caminaban a lo largo del muelle.

En el lugar que fue aproximadamente a medio camino entre el final del muelle, el lentamente empezó a detener sus pasos antes de pararse por completo. "Por favor, espera aquí", le dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro y seguía dando pasos al frente, dejándola sola. Entonces, para su absoluta sorpresa, el saltó desde el borde derecho del muelle, desapareciendo de su vista.

"Albert!"

Candy corrió hacia el extremo derecho del muelle en pánico, su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella miró hacia abajo hasta encontrar una pequeña plataforma de madera que flotaba en el agua, pero sin encontrar rastro de él. Arrodillándose y estirando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante, ella buscó su figura sólo para encontrar Albert de pie, con la espalda apoyada cómodamente contra el poste derecho de la parte inferior. Ella lo miro con cierta molestia por haberle provocado un ataque de ansiedad innecesaria en su interior. Él le dijo que saltara, pero ella se negó abiertamente a seguirlo en ese momento.

Sin ni siquiera darle una advertencia de cortesía, él la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hacia un pequeño bote de remos que estaba atado en la pequeña área de embarque... "Albert - será mejor que me bajes. ¡Ahora mismo! ", Exigió ella gritando furiosamente mientras luchaba frenéticamente por librarse de sus brazos.

Descartando su amenaza, él sólo le advirtió ligeramente: "Si no quieres que los dos nos caigamos en el agua, te sugiero que dejes de moverte."

Candy dejo de moverse al instante y volteo su cabeza lejos de Albert para ver el bote que estaba a un paso de ellos. Él la bajó y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Con su otro pie montado en el muelle, se subió cuidadosamente a la cubierta del bote, haciendo que el bote se moviera hacia ellos. Sin decir palabra, él la convenció para subir al bote y la ayudó a sentarse en el banco cerca de la popa. Ella se movió hasta el tablón de madera estrecha para encontrar una posición cómoda, alisando su vestido hacia abajo a lo largo de sus piernas.

Por el momento, Albert centró su atención en el ajuste de su atuendo al hacerlo más apropiado a la actividad que se disponía a realizar. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata de seda, colocándolas en el muelle flotante de madera. Después de que él desamarrara el bote soltando la cuerda que había sido firmemente anudado en su puesto, se acomodó en el asiento frente a ella. El bote se movía lentamente arrastrado por la corriente. Una vez que se subió las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, tomó los dos remos de la cubierta, aferrándose a ellos por las asas, y asegurándolos en los lados de la embarcación. El dejo a que el bote se moviera a propósito a la deriva y a tan solo unos metros del muelle antes de comenzar a remar.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Una tranquila atmósfera rodeo el bote mientras atravesaba las tranquilas aguas deslizándose lentamente por el lago. El tranquilo lago brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde. El cielo estaba azul especialmente ese día con escasos mechones finos de nubes. El aleteo de una bandada de pájaros volando bajo y el graznido de las aves acuáticas jugueteando en el agua se podía oír intermitentemente haciéndose eco a través del lago.

A pesar del escenario de paz que la rodeaba, Candy sintió que su paciencia se había reducido poco a poco debido al hecho de que no había habido ninguna señal que indicara que Albert tomara la iniciativa de abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa, incluso cuando era él quien había dicho que necesitan hablar con urgencia.

"Pensé que habías dicho una caminata- esto evidentemente no es una caminata," su voz sarcástica interrumpió el silencio entre ellos.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, él cambió su atención de navegar el bote y le dijo: "Tengo que tomar todas las precauciones. Quiero asegurarme de que puedo hablar sin interrupciones. "Sus ojos brillaban con sinceridad centrado en ella. "Por favor, perdóname, si mi trato hacia ti anteriormente ha sido rudo".

Su casta disculpa no fue suficiente para calmarla mientras todavía era consumida por la exasperación. Y estaba claro que a ella no le gustaba que él le diera vuelta al problema aun más - sólo quería llegar al fondo de todo en ese instante. "Me mentiste, Sir William Andrew," ella lo acusó sin rodeos, sacudiendo sus palabras anteriormente de arrepentimiento, sus ojos redondos verdes brillando con fuerza.

"Porque te dije que íbamos a caminar", preguntó, fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que ella hablaba.

Creciendo más irritada por su actitud aparentemente indiferente, ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y le espetó: "¡No!" Le lanzó una mirada acusadora. "Tú me mentiste y pretendiste ser otra persona."

El se encogió de hombros negando su acusación con una suave sonrisa. "No lo hice", él simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con su afirmación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con indignación al oír su cortante negativa. "Pero tú me dijiste que tu nombre era Albert." Ella gruño ligeramente en una manera no digna de una señorita. "Albert y William - No sé cómo no puedes ver la diferencia. ¿Sabes cuál es tu verdadero nombre? "Preguntó ella en un tono burlón.

El no podía contener que otra carcajada se le escapara de su boca. "Albert es mi segundo nombre", le dijo simplemente, y añadió: "Y yo te di mi insignia también - debiste saber mi apellido en ese momento."

Candy reprimió el impulso de gritarle con frustración. "Eres increíble. Como si darme una pista del nombre de tu familia pudiera decirme nada. Sin tu verdadero nombre en primer lugar, ¿cómo iba yo a saber tu verdadera identidad? ", alegó ella. Entonces, un inquietante pensamiento apareció en su mente, sus ojos verdes brillaban revelando resentimiento. "Tú sabías desde el principio, ¿no? ¿Acaso fuiste enviado por la tía Elroy a perseguirme? "

"¡Ah! Estás muy equivocada, Candice ", moviendo la cabeza con calma, le dijo. "En primer lugar, yo estaba ahí en el bosque Por mi propia voluntad. Y en segundo lugar, cuando nos conocimos, yo no tenía idea de quién eras. Y por último, sólo me entere de tu verdadera identidad mucho más tarde, una vez que estábamos en el jardín".

"Y ni siquiera te molestaste en revelarte a mí en ese momento", murmuró en voz baja con una mezcla de disgusto y contrariedad en su tono.

Él oyó lo que ella dijo y dejo de remar instantáneamente. Regalándole una triste sonrisa, dijo con voz clara: "Tienes razón - no lo hice. Te pido disculpas si pensaste que te he estado engañando. "Hizo una pausa brevemente antes de añadir:" Pero yo tengo mi propia justificación por no hacerlo. "

Dejó de hablar y esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero su boca permanecía firmemente cerrada. Después de un breve momento de silencio, el finalmente continuó: "Desde que supe ese día que era tu cumpleaños, no quería arruinártelo, sobre todo después de lo que me dijiste sobre ser engañada por tu tía. Yo no quería empeorar las cosas para ti, al revelar mi verdadera identidad como tu Prometido. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarías, así que decidí no tomar ningún riesgo y sólo esperaba hasta que otra oportunidad se presentara". Hizo una pausa y respiró. "Espero que entiendas mi razonamiento ahora." Mantuvo sus ojos tiernamente fijos en ella.

Cuando él terminó de hablar, su ira se había disuelto en una mera frustración, pero no hacía él, si no hacia ella misma. El cambio drástico en sus emociones que se desencadenó por su explicación la desconcertó. Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado bruscamente para evitar verlo directamente. Reconoció lo que él había dicho era la verdad y no podía encontrar una razón válida que pudiera utilizar para argumentar su punto.

Una parte específica de su conversación en el jardín en Lakewood, en la que ella había ridiculizado casualmente a su 'Prometido' delante de él, vinieron a su mente. Por la forma en que se había comportado en ese momento, pero sin duda no le había dado ningún indicio de que ella apreciaba mucho a su prometido. Ella realmente no podía culparlo ahora por guardar silencio acerca de su identidad, especialmente la parte sobre que él era su Prometido. Un sentimiento de absoluto remordimiento comenzó a florecer en su corazón. Ella probablemente había reaccionado exageradamente temprano, actuando como una niña inmadura y sólo podía esperar que él no pensara lo mismo de ella.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Un silencio apacible reinó entre ellos, únicamente el sonido de la salpicaduras de los remos golpeando la superficie del agua se escuchaba. Mientras continuaba remando el bote, él la observó en silencio y se dio cuenta de lo encantadora que apareció hoy con su vestido color crema y con sus cabellos rubios rizados en cascada libremente sueltos que caían en su espalda.

Tenía los ojos fijos en su perfil sin parpadear, cuando de repente, una ráfaga de viento sopló e hizo que los mechones dorados de su cabello bailaran libremente en el aire, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. La imagen de belleza que fue producida lo dejó sin aliento, y no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. La imagen poco a poco puso su mente a deambular lejos, en un territorio completamente diferente.

Al darse cuenta de la dirección en que su imaginación lo había llevado, rápidamente logro detener sus desenfrenados pensamientos y trajo su atención de nuevo a su actual tarea de remar el bote. Fue en ese entonces que se acordó de que ellos aún tenían que discutir algo importante. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, decidió dedicarse a hablar con ella nuevamente, Cambiando a otro tema en el que por fin podía divulgar su intención, otro que no era el de despejar su confusión.

"Así que... Srta. White ", comenzó cuando Candy volteo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. "He decidido anular nuestro compromiso."

Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de fingir una sonrisa para disimular su agitada mente. "Es Candy, no señorita White," Lo corrigió rápidamente y luego le dijo, con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro, "Me alegro de que lo veas a mi manera, Sir William." A pesar del aire de indiferencia que ella proyectada, en realidad estaba muy desconcertada. Ya sea que ella quería admitirlo o no, ella estaba completamente decepcionada por la decisión.

Él arqueó una ceja ante la manera formal en que ella se había referido a él. "Tú no estás en lo más mínimo interesada en saber por qué lo he hecho?", Preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué? No importa, ¿verdad? Un matrimonio arreglado es tan ridículo y tan pasado de moda ", dijo ella con un dejo de repugnancia en su voz.

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo en ese sentido." Cesó su risita y dijo: "Pero tengo otra razón".

Ella lo miró dudosa. "Otra razón? ¿Debería preocuparme? ", Preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras luchaba por reprimir la consternación que sentía se mostrara en su rostro. Lo último que quería escuchar en ese momento era que le digiera que él estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Haciendo caso omiso de su sarcástico comentario, le dijo: "Desde el primer momento, decidí que sólo me casare con una mujer de mi propia elección."

Ella no estaba segura si estar contenta con lo que acababa de saber de él. Exhalando un suspiro, ella descruzó sus brazos. "Ya veo..." Sus ojos desviaron su mirada. "Parece que compartimos una filosofía similar. Eso es bueno - No hace falta explicar nada ahora "Se obligó a volver su atención de nuevo en él, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, le dijo:" Ha sido un placer conocerte, pero tengo que decirte que estaremos yendo por caminos separados muy pronto y"-

Un torrente de risas le impidió continuar hablando, y ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándose si había dicho algo gracioso.

Inmediatamente él le dijo: "Yo no lo creo, Candice. Me temo que no será tan fácil para ti deshacerte de mí. "Sus claros ojos azules la miraban intensamente. "Por otro lado, creo que vamos a vernos más a menudo y muy pronto." La determinación era evidente en su voz y su rostro.

"¿Eh? Pero no acabas de decir que... "Su comentario la hacía sentir completamente perdida.

Él sonrió tranquilizándola. "No te preocupes - Siempre mantengo mi palabra. Voy a hacer el anuncio correspondiente a la cancelación de nuestro compromiso en cuanto estemos de vuelta en la mansión ", explicó a ella con voz firme. Cuando vio que todavía tenía toda su atención, continuó, "Pero también quiero decirte que tengo toda la intención de cortejarte y de hacer que te enamorares perdidamente de mí. Y cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo te propondré y en ese entonces no podrás rechazarme". Tenía la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo, mientras una sonrisa tenue se materializaba en sus labios.

La manera despreocupada que había asumido para entregar su mensaje casi le hizo perder el significado del mismo. A medida que su cerebro pudo procesar sus palabras, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, su cara se puso rojo escarlata. No podía creer que hubiera dicho realmente eso tan fácilmente. Sintiéndose insegura de qué hacer, ella llevó sus ojos apresuradamente a centrarse en él. "Alb-Wil-..." balbuceo, diciendo incoherencias.

Él se rió entre dientes, mirándola frunciendo el ceño. "Puedes llamarme Albert, Candy. De hecho, me gusta más que William ", sugirió a la ligera.

Su boca se abrió un poco antes de que ella rápidamente la cerrara con fuerza. Luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando el contacto visual directo con él. Era difícil para ella determinar si él realmente quería decir lo que había dicho o no. Y en ese momento, no estaba muy dispuesta a poner más esfuerzo para ahondar más en él. Pero no podía negar el hecho de que ella estaba muy afectada por sus palabras. De inmediato se advirtió que no tenía sentido dejarse llevar sólo por lo que el hombre había dicho. No había absolutamente ninguna base verdadera para que ella le creyera- todavía no sabía nada de él. Al final, decidió que el solo se había burlado de ella.

Distraídamente, bajó la mano cerca de la superficie del agua y la mojó un poco. La sensación del agua fría en las puntas de sus dedos la sobresaltó un poco. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa traviesa cuando una idea se formo en su mente. De repente, ella llevó su mano fuera del agua, sosteniendo un poco del líquido en su palma. Luego, con un repentino giro de gran alcance de su brazo, las gotas de agua volaron a la derecha en la cara de Albert.

"Hey!" dijo él en voz alta, Albert se estremeció cuando un poquito de agua fría golpeó la cálida piel de su rostro. Miró hacia ella solo para verla sentada tranquilamente en su asiento con una sonrisa inocente en su cara, sus manos cruzadas descansando en su regazo.

Sus ojos vieron el rápido movimiento de su mano mientras él las bajaba en el agua, pero ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el ataque. El líquido frío chocó contra su cara en un duro impacto. "Albert", exclamó ella y le dio una mirada exagerada de enojo mientras que él sólo se echo a reír.

La cara de Candy, y una parte de su cabello estaban ahora mojados. Ella lo observó en silencio desde su asiento, y parecía que aún estaba demasiado absorto en su risa como para poder prestar atención a ella. Ella sonrió internamente al pensar que ahora sería la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Rápidamente, ella roció otra cucharada de agua en él, lo que le hizo detener su risa en un instante. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con sus ojos verdes en una competencia evidente. A continuación, al mismo tiempo, ellos se voltearon bruscamente hacia el lago y sumergieron sus manos en el agua.

Lo que siguió entre ellos fue un combate intenso de agua. Utilizando sus manos, ellos corrían hacia fuera-salpicando el uno al otro con tanta agua como podían sacar del lago. Sus movimientos frenéticos causaron que el bote se meciera turbulentamente en el agua. Unos momentos más tarde, una vez que ambos estaban empapados en su mayoría, jadeando sin aliento, el finalmente llamó a una tregua para detener la batalla. Si no lo hubieran hecho, probablemente continuarían y podrían terminar volteando el bote debido a la fuerte agitación.

Ya estaban completamente empapados. Sus cabellos mojados estaban aplastados en sus caras con el agua que goteaba bajo sus mechones. Sus ropas estaban empapadas, y el material del mismo se aferraba con fuerza a su piel. Afortunadamente, el día era inusualmente caliente, y el sol brillaba con fuerza trasmitiéndoles a ellos su calidez mientras una brisa tibia soplaba suavemente.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, vieron cómo cada uno de ellos pareciera que se hubiese sumergido en el lago, haciendo que estallaran en carcajadas, sus risas resonaban tan fuertes al otro lado del lago. Poco a poco, los ataques de risa disminuyeron hasta que se desvaneció, dejando solo sonrisas en sus satisfechos rostros. Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada profunda y sus sonrisas se disolvieron lentamente de sus rostros cuando sus miradas crecían con intensidad. Entonces, como si estuvieran llevados por una gravedad desconocida, se inclinaron más cerca y más cerca el uno hacia el otro.

Cuando Candy finalmente volvió en sí, sólo había unos pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros. Al darse cuenta de que las puntas de sus narices apenas se tocaban, ella se sacudió en reflejo hacia atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera retirarse por completo, la mano de Albert rápidamente se movió hasta sostenerla por su nuca, impidiéndole alejarse.

Nerviosa como estaba, ella quiso mirarlo a los ojos. El segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron con sus electrizantes azules, cualquiera palabra que ella hubiera querido articular desapareció de su mente.

"Eres hermosa cuando sonríes, Candy", murmuró con voz ronca mientras pasaba la palma de su mano contra la piel húmeda de su mejilla hasta bajar a la parte inferior de su mandíbula, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la delicada piel a través de su labio inferior, sus ojos centrándose en sus labios.

Su suave tracción causó que su corazón dejara de latir y su respiración de cesar momentáneamente en el momento en que le pareció olvidarse de cómo respirar por la nariz. Todos los pensamientos coherentes abandonaron su ser por completo cuando sus suaves labios rozaron los de ella, y lentamente sus ojos se cerraban a su propio acuerdo.

El tomo sus labios con los suyos acariciándolos suavemente en un movimiento rítmico, aumentando lentamente la presión que aplicaba en los labios de ella. El beso provocó una oleada de sensaciones deliciosas en ella recorriendo su interior mientras sus manos se agarraban firmemente a la tela húmeda de las mangas de su camisa apoyándose de una manera aparentemente desesperada mientras un débil gemido estaba siendo emitido por su garganta. A regañadientes, el redujo el ritmo, presionando varios besos fugaces contra sus labios, antes de retirarse un poco de ella, jadeando fuertemente. Ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados mientras la neblina en su mente poco a poco empezaba a disiparse, su corazón latía salvajemente dentro de su pecho, su respiración era irregular.

Albert se apoyó suavemente en la sien de ella. "Parece que está de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo," dijo él con voz ronca.

Sus párpados se abrieron a medio camino cuando ella lo miró tímidamente por debajo de sus pestañas. "No era broma..." ella pronunció en un suave susurro con un toque de incredulidad en su voz.

El de repente se apartó de ella en un movimiento abrupto, sacándola de su trance por un momento, el respiró hondo varias veces antes de que finalmente digiera: "Déjame decirte que tu está muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar que una hermosa mujer que comparte mi pasión y mi creencia irse así como así. He estado buscando a alguien como tú todo este tiempo, y resulta ser que he sido prometido una desde que era joven. "Ella permaneció en silencio mientras él dejó escapar una risa melancólica antes de continuar:" Si yo hubiera sabido eso, yo nunca me hubiera saltado ninguna de nuestras reuniones". Llevó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella en una mirada profunda. "¿Y sabes que nuestro compromiso fue planeado originalmente para ser formalizado cuando cumplieras los dieciocho años?"

"Dieciocho", preguntó ella con incertidumbre en su voz mientras a su cerebro venían viejas memorias.

Él asintió con la cabeza afirmando. "Se suponía que nosotros debíamos estar formalmente comprometidos en aquel entonces. Pero de alguna manera fui capaz de convencer a mi tía que deberíamos esperar hasta que tú tuvieras veintiún años. "

Dieciocho? Eso fue hace tres años, y apenas se había graduado de la escuela de secundaria. Candy no podía imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera conocido a Albert antes o después de eso. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, recordó un par de veces en los que ella y su Prometido William debían reunirse en un ambiente más informal, y en cada una de las ocasiones, la tía Elroy tuvo que pedir disculpas en nombre de su sobrino porque repentinamente él no estaba disponible. Estaba a punto de hacer una broma para responderle cuando vio su rostro inclinarse hacia ella.

En fracción de segundos, él le robó un rápido beso de sus labios.

El breve roce de sus labios hizo que sus ojos verdes se abrieran de asombro, haciendo que sus mejillas se teñirán de color rosado. "¿Tu acabas?" Movió sus dedos para tocar sus labios

"¿Qué?", Preguntó, mirándola inocentemente.

Su despreocupación la sacaba de quicio. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos? Por lo menos, deberían hablar antes... ¿Antes de qué? Antes de compartir nuevamente otro beso apasionado? Ella no podía creer que había pensado en eso. Ahora, el suave color en sus mejillas había cambiado a uno rojo escarlata.

"¿Te refieres al beso?", Cuestionó Albert en un tono casual, tomándola por sorpresa.

Candy se recuperó de su estupor sacando rápidamente de su mente algunos pensamientos impuros. Dándose de cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, ella definitivamente no quería darle ninguna pista de que estaba contenta de ser la receptora de sus besos. "¿Tu que crees?" Murmuró.

"Yo no recuerdo que te quejaras cuando nos besamos anteriormente ", se limitó a señalar, dejando escapar una risita.

Candy se quedo boca abierta ya que no podía negar su reclamación. Una vez más, se encontró con la lengua trabada, incapaz de responderle. Mientras pensaba en qué hacer a continuación, por el rabillo de su ojo, vio como el agua rodaba suavemente contra el costado del bote, y de inmediato supo lo que podía ahora hacer. Llevó su mano hacia abajo, directo hacia el agua.

Pero cuando lanzó su mano en el aire, él la agarró por la muñeca. "No más", le advirtió en voz baja. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

De repente la atrajo hacia él, eso la hizo perder el equilibrio. El impacto lo tiró de espaldas sobre la cubierta de proa mientras ella caía encima de él, su marco suave presionando contra el de él. Al darse cuenta de la posición íntima en que estaban, con sus cuerpos envueltos en sus ropas mojadas que empujan el uno contra el otro, ella inmediatamente intentó alejarse de él, pero fue en vano ya que él se aferró con fuerza a ella. Viendo que era una causa perdida intentar dominar su fuerza física que era claramente muy por encima de la de ella, ella sólo lo bombardeo con palabras.

Al mismo tiempo, en su mente, Albert se maldijo a sí mismo por tomar la decisión de anular el compromiso. Ahora, él tenía que esperar más tiempo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Disipando los pensamientos desagradables de su mente, él trajo su atención de nuevo al hermoso ángel que descansa en la parte superior de él.

La protesta de ella murió en su lengua al instante que su cuerpo se quedó quieto.

Él acunó su cabeza suavemente con ambas manos y la guió a bajar más cerca de él. Luego proclamó para sí mismo que su noviazgo comenzó en ese instante antes de que sus labios encontraran los de ella comenzando otra ronda de deliciosos besos. "No es una aventura de primavera, dulce Candy ", murmuró él contra sus labios suaves, avalando que éste era sólo el comienzo para ellos.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia, en tierra firme, Los ojos de dos mujeres se esforzaban por centrarse en un pequeño bote de remos que estaba flotando en el gran lago.

"Parece que lo hicimos bien esta vez, Elroy", comentó la tía Mary.

La comisura de los labios de la tía Elroy se alzo en una débil sonrisa. "No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Mary. Los dos eran demasiado tercos".

"Incluso el destino necesita de nuestra ayuda", añadió la tía Mary, sin mover los ojos del objeto que se movía en el medio del lago.

La tía Elroy miró a su amiga. " Pero el crédito adecuado debería ir a George ", confesó. "Fue su propuesta de utilizar la mofeta. Yo nunca pensaría en hacer nada con esa sucia criatura, si no fuera por él. "Una mueca cruzó su rostro durante una fracción de segundo. "Debo decir que fue una idea ingeniosa".

Las dos mujeres mayores se miraron y se echaron a reír.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Un poco más tarde, tras arrastrar sus formas bañadas en la mansión y mientras ignoraban esporádicos audibles jadeos y miradas atónitas de todos a su alrededor, Candy y Albert se apresuraron a cambiarse y prepararse para la cena. Fiel a su palabra, Albert hizo el anuncio sobre la anulación de su compromiso en el comedor, justo cuando la cena estaba a punto de ser servida.

Antes de que la tía Elroy y la Tía Mary pudieran expresar sus opiniones sobre la noticia, albert se apresuró a añadir que un noviazgo formal entre ellos dos comenzaría inmediatamente. Un momento de absoluto silencio se produjo. Después de pasar unos segundos, la tía Elroy expulsando una tos discreta procedió a dar su voto de aprobación. Pronto se escucharon sonrisas de felicitaciones que surgieron en los rostros de los ocupantes a través de la larga mesa, y el ambiente rígido fue desplazado rápidamente por la jubilosa charla y alegría. Con eso, Albert y Candy se convirtieron en una pareja oficialmente.

Era bien entrada la noche, cuando Albert caminaba a Candy hasta la puerta de su habitación.

"Candy - ¿podrías devolverme mi insignia", le preguntó. Extendiéndole su mano hacia arriba.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado ya que no estaba segura de lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

El debió haberlo notado en su mirada y en su rostro porque se apresuró a añadir: "¿Te acuerdas de lo que te había dicho esa tarde en Lakewood? Yo-"

"¿Qué me darías un regalo más apropiado la próxima vez que volvamos a vernos..." ella terminó la frase por él, recitando sus palabras las cuales se habían quedado grabadas en su mente desde que lo había oído la noche de su cumpleaños.

Él se echó a reír en medio de su respuesta. "Veo que no lo has olvidado." Hizo una pausa y metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo. "No es un anillo de compromiso -. Pero éstos deben ser un buen comienzo" Él sacó su mano cerrada y lentamente desplegó sus dedos para revelar cinco piezas de dulces de vivos colores hechos de fino cristal de Murano. "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, dulce Candy." Sus ojos azules la miraron con cariño, y con una sonrisa suave que adornaba sus labios.

Ella bajó los ojos para mirar hacia su mano. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los dulces de cristal de colores, las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron de lado en una amplia sonrisa. Con una ceja ligeramente levantada, ella pronunció, "Caramelos?"

Sí - Albert era verdaderamente un hombre que se mantenía fiel a sus palabras, pero también podía ser muy caprichoso. Cuando le preguntó por qué le había dado caramelos de cristal, el se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ante su pregunta y luego le dijo que cuando él había estado buscando un regalo para ella 'dulce candy' destellaba persistentemente dentro de su mente y antes de darse cuenta, había procurado los artículos de la colección de su colega.

El hombre no podía dejar de impresionarla y seguía demostrándole la sinceridad de sus intenciones. En realidad, sin embargo, probablemente no tenía necesidad de poner mucho esfuerzo para cortejarla - porque él ya había capturado su corazón desde el momento en que ella había mirado directo en un par de sonrientes ojos azules mientras se sentaba en la parte superior de un viejo árbol de roble. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él, y no tardó mucho en absoluto para llegar a esa etapa.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Era una tarde cálida del día sábado cuando Candy se encontró de pie junto a un particular árbol de roble en en el bosque. Temprano, Albert la había invitado a dar una vuelta rápida en el bosque antes de dirigirse a cenar en un restaurante, y a ella le había gustado espontáneamente la idea. Habían caminado durante unos minutos hasta que se excusó para ir a ver a Pouppe. Ella rápidamente se ofreció a ir con él, pero él se negó en dejar que lo acompañara, argumentando que no quería arruinar sus zapatos y su vestido. Ella, muy a su pesar, estuvo de acuerdo.

Apenas dejó que sus ojos escudriñaran su entorno familiar, ella soltó un suspiro feliz. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se había cruzado con una mofeta después de haber huido de su prometido sólo para caer, sin saberlo, justo en sus brazos, por así decirlo. Ella soltó una risita suave de lo absurdo de su primera reunión. Si ambos no se hubiesen escapado de la fiesta - su propia fiesta de compromiso - que pudieron haber tenido en una circunstancia muy diferente. Resulta ser que Albert también había estado completamente en la oscuridad, así como al respecto de su supuesta fiesta de compromiso y que él había descubierto justo después de que la fiesta había comenzado.

Al parecer, el había sido tan ingrato como ella lo había sido con respecto a su llamado arreglo matrimonial el cual había sido el producto de un acuerdo entre sus padres y él había expresado con vehemencia su oposición a la idea, prometiendo disolver el compromiso. La única razón por la que Albert no había roto el compromiso era porque quería reunirse con su prometida antes de hacer cualquier anuncio público y convencerla de que el compromiso entre ellos había sido un terrible error.

Sin embargo, el no había contado con la posibilidad de que pudiera enamorarse de su novia, incluso justo desde el primer encuentro. Por desgracia, eso en realidad le había sucedido. Tal vez, sus padres habían tenido una visión del futuro cuando habían hecho el pacto para unir a su hijo e hija en un matrimonio arreglado. O tal vez estaba destinado a ser - era su destino.

Ella salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió algo presionando contra su pierna. Mirando hacia abajo, Candy vio a Pouppe sobre sus patas traseras a su lado. Al instante sintió un déjà vu. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Hola, Pouppe. ¿Dónde está tu guapo propietario? "Sus ojos cambiaron automáticamente al ver el pequeño objeto dentro de las garras de Pouppe el cual sujetaba. "¿Qué tienes ahí contigo?" Ella se sentó en cuclillas y alcanzó la mano para coger el objeto de Pouppe. Fue una cajita negra de joyería. Pensó que esta debía ser una de las bromas de Albert, así que ella abrió la caja con cuidado.

Un ruidoso jadeo era el único sonido que pudo producir, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Albert ..." susurró sin aliento mientras contemplaba el anillo de diamante en el interior de la caja, mientras que la otra mano subió a taparle la boca, las lágrimas goteando por su barbilla.

Albert salió de su escondite que estaba detrás de uno de los árboles y se acercó a ella rápidamente, de rodillas delante de ella. Sin moverse de su lugar, levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarla. Él movió la mano que estaba en su cara y utilizó sus dedos para quitar las gotas de lágrimas de su rostro. Sus ojos azules mirando a los suyos en una mirada profunda llena de amor, él tomó la cajita de la joyería con cautela de su mano. "Por favor - me dejas ..."

Rodeado de naturaleza en aquel bosque en Lakewood, justo en frente del viejo roble, con las dos rodillas en el suelo, Albert propuso a Candy. "Candice White - me darías la mayor alegría de ser mi esposa?"

Y así como él lo había predicho, cuando habían estado en un bote de remos en Chicago, ella no lo pudo rechazar. Incapaz de articular una respuesta, ella se arrojó en sus brazos totalmente llena de emoción, derribando a los dos en el suelo, antes de que finalmente ellos se perdieran en besos apasionados para celebrar el nuevo paso en su relación. Aproximadamente tres meses después de que su cumpleaños hubiera pasado, él cumplió con su otra promesa - que el pediría su mano por sí mismo.

Inicialmente, Albert y Candy habían querido esperar hasta el año siguiente para su boda, en concreto la elección de la fecha era en primavera el siete de mayo, el mismo día de su cumpleaños y el aniversario de su primera reunión. Pero como su obligación de trabajo exigía más y más de su tiempo con la posibilidad de salir en un viaje de negocios de por lo menos seis meses, habían decidido de común acuerdo avanzar su fecha de la boda por unos meses. Por último, en el frío mes de diciembre, en el interior de la mansión de Lakewood, en presencia de sus seres queridos y muchos otros, William Albert Andrew y Candice White se unieron en santo matrimonio, prometiendo devoción eterna el uno con el otro. Y bajo el fuerte aplauso de las manos, sellaron su promesa en un dulce beso.

A pesar de que su historia podría haber sido un romance que se había iniciado a partir de una aventura de primavera, el amor que nació de ahí fue eterno. Después de la boda, La feliz pareja zarpo en un viaje alrededor del mundo para comenzar un nuevo capítulo en su nueva vida como pareja casada.

Y con eso, su historia continúa...

**El Final**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos: Gaby- RKW85- Mayraexitosa- Lila -Olimpia- -KattieAndrew-Luna-ara- Wendy-lis g-gabyselanor-Ana burchs- Gelsie-Laila -amy riverasosa - lizbethzitha.**


End file.
